Robes et Epées
by pazouzou
Summary: Une robe, un bal, une intrigue.
1. Une robe?

Une robe!

Mais dans quelle situation sordide elle s'était mise cette fois? Ce n'était pas d'une simple apparition ou d'un simple banquet. Non, elle devait porter cette … chose devant tous les hauts gradés, durant le bal annuel de la marine. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté? Même si son supérieur lui avait demandé et même ordonné elle aurait dû choisir le blâme plutôt que ce bout de tissu bleu! D'un point de vue féminin cette robe était vraiment jolie, d'un bleu pâle avec des fines bretelles et s'arrêtant au genou elle était vraiment superbe. Mais ce n'était absolument pas son genre de porter des choses aussi peu confortables! Où allait-elle mettre son katana? Et si elle avait besoin de se battre, jamais elle ne pourrait faire le moindre mouvement, si la chose se déchirait elle se retrouverait au mieux en sous-vêtements devant tous ses hommes. La pensée lui donna un haut le cœur, il fallait maintenant enfiler ça, sans la déchirer et faire de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer ou fuir.

Le colonel Hina entra dans la chambre au moment où Tashigi finissait de mettre la robe, elle regarda la jeune femme en soupirant, elle n'était ni maquillée ni coiffée et ses chaussures étaient de simples chaussons. Pour une fille qui était plutôt jolie, elle semblait vraiment perdue dans tous ses chiffons. Son collègue et ami Smoker ne l'avait pas ménagé en lui ordonnant de s'habiller en femme, la pauvre ne connaissait même pas les plus simples rudiments en matière de beauté.

«Lieutenant venez par-là, si on ne vous aide pas vous serez encore là dans cinq heures!» Sur ces mots elle remonta la fermeture dans le dos du dit lieutenant qui s'arrêta de respirer, définitivement trop serrée pour elle, elle n'allait pas survivre à cette soirée! Après quelques minutes son corps s'habitua, mais le plus dur restait à faire, elle la plus brave et fière de son régiment qui ne craignait ni les blessures ni les pires tortures, le célèbre lieutenant qui de son épée tranche les plus coriaces des pirates, allait devoir monter sur des chaussures avec des talons beaucoup trop haut pour être assez stable. Les premiers pas sur ses machines de tortures modernes furent pour le moins épiques, se tordant la cheville plusieurs dizaines de fois et tombant au moins trois fois, elle n'était plus du tout le fière marine qu'elle était avant! Mais son reflet montrait une jeune femme assez jolie même si son air peu rassuré gâchait un peu le tableau.

Après une demi-heure d'entrainement à la marche, une demi-heure de maquillage et démaquillage (les yeux noirs d'accord mais pas des yeux de pandas avec une bouche rouge!) et un léger brushing, elle était fin prête et le résultat n'était pas trop mal : la robe était serrée sur le buste et évasé après les hanches son tissu était léger et flottait au moindre coup de vent, les escarpins et le châle étaient gris bleutés. Ses yeux légèrement maquillés n'étaient pas masqués par ses lunettes, elle avait mis des lentilles. Les deux jeunes femmes firent leur entrés dans une salle de réception pleine d'hommes en uniformes et costumes parlant et buvant. A la vue des seules femmes de l'assemblé les hommes se turent et des murmures d'admiration se répandirent dans tous les groupes.

Tashigi ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise, contrairement à sa supérieure qui affichait son plaisir d'un sourire mutin. Sans son précieux Shigure et dans cette tenue elle se sentait nue et faible. Mais ce n'était qu'un moment à passer, Smoker arriva à sa hauteur, l'air ravi et fier, il la prit par le bras et la présenta aux autres marines. Pendant une heure elle fit des courbettes et sourit à des tas de personnes elle avait l'impression d'être une poupée ou un robot crée pour divertir et sourire, les coupes de champagnes et le manque d'air commençaient à lui faire tourner la tête. Elle avait besoin d'air, s'éclipsant d'une conversation au combien intéressante sur les nouvelles techniques de recharges des canons à marée basse, elle partit sur une des terrasses une coupe de champagne à la main. Une brise légère fit flotter sa robe assez pour qu'on voie ses cuisses, et qu'un vieux marine vienne lui parler et lui faire du gringue. Elle vida sa coupe d'un trait se promettant de leur faire payer dès le lendemain et frappant mentalement ce vieux pervers.

Elle allait trouver une excuse pour filer, quand quelque chose attira son regard, au loin un navire assez petit voguait vers la côte, vu son allure, il serait là dans une demi-heure au maximum. Mais sur cette île, à part la base militaire, il n'y avait qu'un petit village, rien d'intéressant et aucun pavillon n'était visible. Tout cela était très intriguant, mais ce n'était pas un aussi petit bateau qui allait l'inquiéter. Elle revint dans la salle, prit une autre coupe de champagne, ne remarquant pas l'ombre qui se dessinait sur l'eau et qui n'annonçait surement rien de bon. Elle s'avança vers un groupe d'hommes, voyant qu'ils parlaient des accidents de pêche qui augmentait à cause des connaissances limité des marins, elle rejoignit une autre table, mangea au passage un petit four qu'elle voulut recracher, elle tombait toujours sur le seul qu'elle n'aimait pas; s'approchant de son colonel, ses yeux se mirent à la piquer, oubliant un instant qu'elle avait mis du mascara elle se frotta les yeux.

Quand elle se rendit compte de son erreur fatale, elle fila aux toilettes en baissant la tête et priant pour que les dégâts ne soit pas trop sévères. Elle surprit une conversation entres les serveuses : «tu es sure de ce que tu dis! Ça va être énorme si ça se passe comme prévu!». L'autre serveuse tout en se remettant du mascara lui répondit : « Mais puisque je te dis! C'est le gardien super sexy qui me la dit, la soirée va être inoubliable avec ça! Tu te rends compte, quand ils vont voir toutes les filles qu'ils ont prises ! Il parait qu'il y en a même une qui faisait partie de la marine ! »

Devant le miroir, le marine essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une femme de la marine prise ? Elle recensait toutes les femmes qu'elle avait croisées jusqu'à présent dans les corps de l'armée mais aucune n'aurait pu être « prise ». Elle se regarda, essayant d'enlever les traces de mascara, le plus lentement possible tentant de capter la fin de la discussion.

Une des serveuses prit la parole en sortant des toilettes : « Mais tu sais pourquoi elles sont là maintenant ? Parce que c'est pas le moment de présenter des condamnées à mort, enfin je veux dire c'est un buffet quoi ! »

« -Tu parles, tous ses vieux pervers ils veulent se faire mousser, il parait qu'elles sont super recherchées ou un truc dans le genre ! Enfin elles sont là pour amuser ceux d'en haut ! ».

La deuxième serveuse, celle avec le mascara qui regardait Tashigi d'un air arrogant, finit par dire : « En tous cas les filles ça va être fou ce soir ! » Toutes les trois partirent en pouffant, laissant une Tashigi, de plus en plus perplexe, que voulait dire ces filles ? Qui étaient ces prisonnières, personne n'avait parlé d'une arrestation de cette ampleur.

Il fallait qu'elle se renseigne, sortant des toilettes, elle se dirigea vers Smoker pour lui demander des informations. Mais celui-ci la devança, il y avait une crise, le port venait d'être attaqué par une bande de femmes amazones qui réclamaient leur princesse. Hein ! Ces filles réclamaient l'impératrice des amazones ? Ce n'était pas possible aucun des seigneurs pirates n'avait été conviés, pourquoi serait-elle ici ? Cherchant toujours à comprendre et démêler cette affaire, elle partit chercher Shigure, prenant au passage une autre coupe. Tout le monde s'agitait, les marines les plus valeureux partait combattre, les plus lâches restaient admirer le spectacle, il fallait qu'elle leur montre ce qu'une épéiste avait dans le ventre. Après avoir trébuché une dizaine de fois, été bousculée à peu près trente-six fois, elle arriva enfin aux pieds des escaliers, mais le pied sur la première marche elle entendit une dispute entre deux hommes.

Elle se rapprocha sans faire de bruit pour écouter ce qui avait l'air d'une histoire d'argent : «Comment ça, Ils veulent pu nous payer ! Il faut pas qui fassent ce coup là au gros Winnie ! C'est de leur putain de faute si y sont pas capables de protéger l'île ! Moi j'ai ramené les filles je veux mon pognon ! ».

L'homme plus maigre qui avait l'air pétrifié répondit d'une voix faible et tremblante : « mais patron, on parle de la marine, ça peut faire très mal. On a déjà assez de pub pour ne plus s'inquiéter pour l'argent… »

« - Et alors j'ai rempli ma part du contrat ce qui se passe après je m'en contrefous ! La plus féroce ma mordue et a failli m'arracher les couilles ! Tu crois vraiment que ces saletés d'esclaves vont pas m'être payées ! Emmène-moi à ces gars, ils vont voir de quel bois Winnie se chauffe ! Pigé?»

Esclaves? Le monde venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, esclave, le mot qu'elle avait voulu oublier des années plus tôt, quand elle était encore sur Shabondy, son estomac se contracta, elle se senti mal et nauséeuse, le fait de penser que tous ces marines, ses grands hommes qu'elle admirait, se fichait du sort de pauvres créatures, ou d'hommes et de femmes parfois même d'enfant ! La rage sourde et profonde qui l'avait envahi quelques années auparavant prenait le dessus encore une fois sur sa raison. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Qu'elle pense à la sécurité de l'ile, des civiles y vivaient et avait besoin d'elle pour être en sécurité.

Elle s'adossa au mur voyant les deux hommes passés indifférent à sa présence. Après une minute passer à respirer calmement et se rappeler du projet qu'elle et son supérieur mettaient au point elle se redressa, oubliant un instant pourquoi elle était sous les escaliers. La jeune femme voulait voir de ses propres yeux les prisonnières, voir si ses doutes si cette idée folle qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis l'irruption des cela commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter, elle suivit un couloir en retrait et arriva en face d'une porte gardée par deux jeunes hommes surement des jeunes recrues de la marine L'un d'eux avait un Den Den Mushi en main et parlait à son supérieur de la procédure à accomplir pour mettre les prisonnières à l'abri des intruses.

Il lui fallait des informations sur ces femmes, elle pourrait utiliser son grade pour demander des renseignements, mais quelque chose lui disait que même son grade de Lieutenant n'allait pas délier ses langues. Par contre, vu comment le deuxième gardes la regardait le garde sexy ça devait être lui elle pouvait toujours utiliser ce que sa mère appelait l'arme fatale d'extrême s'approcha de lui et le sourire aux lèvres, le salua d'une voix suave, le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, c'était vraiment facile de profiter des hommes quand on ressortait un peu les seins et qu'on souriait, elle devait essayer de faire ça plus souvent ça lui éviterait les heures d'interrogatoires ennuyeux!

Elle apprit que ses femmes avaient été arrêtées pour trahison, tentative d'attentat et rébellion. Trois d'entre elles, d'anciennes esclaves, avaient été impliquées dans une histoire d'évasion plusieurs années auparavant c'est pourquoi toutes les femmes arrêtées au même moment allaient être placés sous le même maître que les plus vieilles ! Une belle prise cette fois-ci. Les deux gardiens ne savaient pas pourquoi elles avaient été amenées ici, ni leurs identités, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils devaient recevoir très prochainement pour leur transfert. Elle devait démêler le vrai du faux et savoir si ces pauvres femmes avaient vraiment fait quelques choses de répréhensible, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'entrer et de voir par elle-même ces pauvres âmes.

L'occasion se présenta quand une déflagration abima la porte principale. Les deux gardes partirent en renfort, apparemment, les femmes étaient plus nombreuses et plus dangereuse que prévu, ou alors elles avaient des renforts.

Quand elle entra dans la petite pièce, elle fut prise d'un vertige, une dizaine de jeunes femmes étaient entassées à l'intérieur d'une sorte de cage, à moitié nue et attachées les unes aux autres avec des chaines très lourdes, la pièce sentait l'humidité et une odeur de décomposition, la pris à la gorge, aucune personne ne devait être traitées de la sorte, dans la pièce se trouvait des cadavres de serpents tous plus ou moins en état de décomposition avancé, le serpent chez les femmes Kuja représentait leur force et était lié avec elle pour la vie. Il lui fallait les sortir de là au plus vite, mais elle n'avait ni les clés ni assez de puissance pour briser les chaines faites avec de la pierre marine réputée indestructible. Elle devait avoir les clés ensuite elle aviserait. Mais les faire sortir de cet enfer n'allait pas être facile, une des femmes, la plus belle de toute la regarda, elle n'avait pas vu ce visage depuis Impel Down, depuis le jour où sa vision de la marine avait commencé à s'ébranler. Elle lu dans son regard et dans ses traits la résignation et de la douleur, mais aussi une haine sourde et profonde qui défigurait ses traits. Aucune des prisonnière n'avait levé les yeux, trop abattues, et faibles elle ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger.

Tashigi, pris conscience qu'elle ne pouvait et ne voulait plus faire marche arrière, il fallait sauver ses filles, malgré les soupçons, malgré la trahison, elle ne pouvait pas laisser des gens se faire humiliés de la sorte, elle ne pouvait plus détourner la tête, ces femmes avaient besoin d'aide.

Réprimant un haut le cœur, la jeune marine tourna les talons et tenant le mur, la vision brouillée par les larmes. Elle arriva devant le grand escalier aussi vite que ses pieds et ses escarpins le pouvaient. Elle monta les étages et arriva au couloir menant à sa chambre, devant la porte de sa chambre, elle entendit du bruit venant d'une des autres chambres. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'une fenêtre qui claquait.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers son précieux Shigure. Le temps de prendre son sabre, elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de la chambre, elle se mit derrière la porte, la respiration haletante, cet intrus ne devait pas la gêner dans son « semi-plan » d'évasion.

Attendant les mains sur son sabre, elle priait pour que ce soit un simple serveur ou alors quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait facilement soumettre.

La porte se mit à s'ouvrir, elle s'arrêta de respirer, la porte était maintenant ouverte et un homme franchit le seuil, en un clin d'œil, elle était sur lui, Shigure sur la gorge. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis, l'homme qu'elle tenait entre ses jambes était celui qu'elle haïssait depuis ce jour à Loguetown où il l'avait épargné. Cet homme qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits la poussant à s'entrainer jusqu'à l'épuisement, l'épéiste qu'elle avait juré de mettre derrière les barreaux. Ce pirate qui maintenant la regardait avec un air médusé et comme à son habitude très énervé. Elle allait enfin prendre sa revanche sur Roronoa Zoro !

«Mais qu'est- ce que tu fais ici? T'es pas partie te battre avec Smoker?» Sa voix un peu plus haute que d'habitude montrait son étonnement. Une fois la surprise passée, elle reprit ses esprits et laissa la haine reprendre le dessus cette fois elle ne se retiendrait pas.

«C'est toi qui va me dire ce que tu fiche dans ma chambre Roronoa, pas de bêtises sinon je t'égorges ! » Elle devait sourire, elle se sentait jubiler de l'avoir à sa merci, elle allait se venger.

Zoro quand à lui, se mit à sourire, le même sourire de prédateur qu'il affichait dans ses rêves, ce sourire qui la faisait frissonner et qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter, elle rapprocha dangereusement la lame prête à voir si son sourire allait rester quand son sang se viderait en flots sur le tapis de la chambre. Leur visage devait être très proche car elle sentait sa respiration agiter ses cheveux, elle appuya un peu la lame sur sa peau laissant un fin filet carmin s'échapper de son coup. En un éclair elle se sentit désarçonnée, perdant le sens de la gravité, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le sol, celui qu'elle tenait en joug au dessus d'elle lui maintenant les bras et les jambes fermement, sa main tenant Shigure, s'approchant petit à petit de son propre cou. Elle essaya de se débattre bougeant comme elle le pouvait ses épaules et son bassin. On n'allait pas lui refaire ce coup là, Mais ses forces démultipliées par la rage et la soif de vengeance qui lui tordait le ventre étaient vains et plus elle s'agitait plus le corps du bretteur lui écrasait le corps lui comprimant la cage thoracique. Elle sentit des larmes de rage lui montées aux yeux et essaya de se calmer un peu, il en profita pour s'approcher de son visage et lui dire

«Très belle tenue Sergent chef, mais si j'étais toi j'arrêterais de te tortiller comme un poisson tu va avoir quelques ennuis.» Il avait un regard et un sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, trop carnassiers et démoniaque pour qu'il lui inspire la moindre confiance. Elle se débattit encore plus, mais très vite compris l'allusion du jeune homme. Quand on porte une robe et qu'on se retrouve coincée dans une certaine position le fait de remuer du bassin fait remonter la dite robe au niveau des cuisses et encore plus haut si vous y mettez de la bonne volonté! Ce qu'elle avait fait bien entendu! Elle se retrouvait à la merci de ce satané pirate, les cuisses découvertes, ainsi qu'un de ses épaules, la bretelle ayant glissé inopinément.

La chambre devint soudain bien trop petite et la température trop élevée. Elle rougit instantanément et se raidit, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer juste après. Le temps était suspendu.


	2. La décision

Chap2

Elle était à sa merci,

Comment en quelques secondes, elle avait pu passer de chasseuse à proie ? Encore une humiliation de son pire ennemi, elle ne le supporterait pas il fallait qu'il en finisse avec elle, mourir de sa main n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, il était au moins un adversaire redoutable.

Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, un marine doit savoir réagir dans des situations plus que critiques, et celle-ci était l'une des plus critiques de sa carrière. Elle respira un grand coup, mais la proximité du corps du pirate au-dessus d'elle la perturbait plus que de raison, peut-être était-ce le fait que sa poitrine frôlait son torse à chaque respiration, ou alors le fait qu'il la regardait toujours trop près, avec cet air de prédateur affamé. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était prise au piège et son cerveau qui se remettait à peine du choc, essayait tant bien que mal de faire une liste des solutions de replis et des différentes contre-attaques qu'elle connaissait, mais rien ne semblait convenir à pareil situation.

La jeune femme décida donc d'improviser un plan qui était risqué, dangereux, totalement imprévisible et surtout extrêmement fou et encore une fois dangereux. De toute façon elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, si elle ne sortait pas de ce piège, son honneur serait perdu à jamais.

Tentant donc le tout pour le tout elle poussa Shigure contre son cou et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec l'air le plus menaçant qu'elle pouvait.

Elle s'élança : « Alors Roronoa, tu me tues cette fois où alors tu vas encore me reprocher de ressembler à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, finissons en rapidement j'ai des choses à faire. »

Elle attendait le regard plongé dans le sien, le moindre signe de faiblesse allait être pour elle une victoire, une fissure dans l'armure de glace du bretteur.

Mais elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça.

Il détourna très vite les yeux refusant de la regarder d'avantage, se relevant il garda sa main sur son bras et ainsi l'aida à se relever. L'air contrarié et énervé il partit sans se retourner la laissant encore une fois seule et mortifiée,

Elle ne pourrait le supporter une autre fois; Elle s'élança à sa poursuite ne prenant pas le temps de changer de chaussures ni de prendre ses lunettes. Elle ne voyait que la silhouette du fuyard et les murs couleur crème, qui se dressaient des deux côtés. Mais au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes elle avait la désagréable impression de courir en rond le couloir ne faisait qu'une vingtaine de mètres dans ses souvenirs, et n'avait que pour issue le grand escalier qui menait au hall d'entrée. Il y avait donc quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle lui hurlait de s'arrêter mais le jeune homme continuait sa course borné. Enfin elle reconnut la lumière de l'escalier et poussa le pirate. Ils roulèrent tous les deux en bas de l'escalier de marbre, Zoro amortissant la chute de la jeune femme. Elle se retrouva sur lui la robe relevée et sa tête à lui entre ses jambes. Elle se releva le plus vite possible en évitant de regarder le bretteur, sa journée n'avait donc pas fini d'être humiliante. Il fallait qu'elle se charge du pirate avant de retourner sauver ces filles. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas être ici par hasard. Après un temps de réflexion, elle décida de l'amener avec elle, peut-être qu'elle pourrait se servir des chaînes une fois là-bas pour l'emprisonner. Elle lui prit donc le bras, le tirant pour qu'il se lève, il fallait faire vite, bientôt le hall serait rempli par des marines et des amazones, elle voulait finir sa « mission » avant de les voir arriver. Impatiente elle gronda : « Roronoa, ne fait l'imbécile, viens avec moi tout de suite et tu seras sûrement épargner.

-Lâche-moi sale sosie ! Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, tu peux essayer ce que tu veux

-Mais c'est pas vrai ça d'être aussi borné, tu vas venir tout de suite, j'ai des choses à faire, ensuite tu seras rendu à la justice comme il se doit !

-Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va me faire bouger c'est que tu es vraiment plus timbré que je le pensais. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me lever pour te battre.

-qu'est-ce que tu en sais hein ? Battons-nous maintenant ! Et tu verras ! J'ai juste à changer de vêtements…

-Pourquoi les changés ? Ils sont très… agréables à regarder. » Alors qu'il disait ça, ses yeux venaient de la scanner des pieds à la tête. La jeune femme se sentait soudain nue, elle le détestait, il faisait tout pour la déconcentrer et lui faire perdre patience ! Sa robe légère était légèrement transparente au soleil qui se couchait, elle piqua un fard et le bretteur explosa de rire. La gifle qu'il reçue en plein visage lui laissa une marque de main rouge qui contrastait avec ses cheveux verts. Elle bouillait de rage :

« RORONOA JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER ! TU N'ES QU'UN SALE PERVERS ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE RAVALER TON PUTAIN DE SOURIRE À LA CON ! TU VAS SOUFFRIR !

-Oï Tu vas pas bien de gueuler comme ça !? C'était une blague, si t'as même pas le sens de l'humour, je peux rien pour toi ! »

Il s'était relever et s'était approché dangereusement d'elle, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre ils ne virent pas arriver une jeune femme rousse et un homme blond en costume qui la suivait en fumant une cigarette. Dès qu'elle vit Zoro la jeune femme courut lui mettre un coup derrière la tête, celle-ci vint percuter sa voisine qui se prit le ricochet en plein dans le nez. Alors que Zoro hurlait sur ce qui devait être Nami : sa comparse. Tashigi essayait de tâter son nez pour voir s'il n'était pas casser, heureusement pour elle le choc lui avait juste éclaté un des vaisseaux sanguins et elle saignait abondamment. La navigatrice des mugiwaras beuglait au bretteur que s'il était un peu moins con il ne serait pas perdu, il lui répliquait que s'était de sa faute à elle si elle n'allait pas assez vite et Tashigi perdit le fil de la conversation quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Le Jeune homme blond devait être Sanji, (elle n'était pas certaine avec le brouillard que ses yeux lui lassait voir sans lunettes) s'était précipiter vers la jeune femme pour lui porter secours, elle voulait le chasser mais le jeune homme se montrait très collant. Elle chercha Shigure des mains, mais elle ne le trouva pas, à la place elle sentit une chose chaude ferme avec des doigts se refermer sur sa main. L'infâme Sanji venait de lui prendre la main et la baisait en barbotant des mots d'amours qui lui donnaient mal au cœur. Même son regard le plus noir et les pires menaces ne lui fit pas lâcher prise, elle allait lui donner un coup de pied bien placé quand un poing vint s'écraser sur la tête blonde. Nami qui les avait rejoint, tirant par le bras un Zoro bougon, avait l'air furieuse, elle prit Sanji par l'oreille et rugit : « C'est pas vrai je suis vraiment avec des incapables ! D'abord cet abruti qui sait pas différencier sa droite de sa gauche ! Et ensuite ce pervers qui drague tout ce qui ressemble à une fille ! Même quand c'est une marine ! Bordel Sanji soit un peu plus malin et capture là, on pourra peut-être la revendre !

-Avec plaisir, je vais la serrer dans mes bras pour éviter qu'elle ne parte, une si jolie jeune femme notre ennemie ! C'est une insulte à sa beauté.

-Nami ! On n'a pas vraiment le temps de prendre des otages là ! Assommons-là et partons.

-Mais où ? J'imagine que c'est pas avec ton sens de l'orientation pitoyable que tu vas nous retrouver leur cellule.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon sens de l'orientation pervers ?!

-Qui tu traites de pervers Marimo ?! »

Tashigi regardait incrédule les jeunes hommes devant elles s'insulter alors que Nami, se massait les tempes, vu son agacement elle devait assister à ce combat de coq régulièrement. Elle avait du mal à croire que les pirates que l'on décrivait dans ses rapports comme dangereux, sans pitié et sanguinaires pouvaient vraiment être ceux qu'elle avait devant les yeux. En même temps elle n'était pas vraiment sure de leur identité, elle ne voyait pas à plus de trois pas devant elle. Elle profita de leur dispute pour reprendre Shigure et partir chercher une tenue plus adaptée. Elle devait être prête à se battre pour sauver ses filles et arrêter Roronoa ! Mais quand elle fit demi-tour une bribe de la dispute entre les trois pirates la fit se stopper. Ils parlaient de prisonnières et d'esclaves. Sa curiosité et sa colère montaient en elle et sans s'en rendre compte, elle était revenue à sa place. S'ils parlaient bien de la même chose alors eux aussi voulaient faire ce qu'elle avait en tête, il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Le reste de leur conversation lui parut claire, ils étaient venus libérer les femmes qu'elle avait vues dans la pièce gardée, mais ils cherchaient encore le chemin pour y aller.

Sa conscience de marine lui dit de partir se changer pour pouvoir arrêter les pirates, mais une partie de son esprit, celui, qui quelques années plutôt, lui avait hurlé de quitter la marine se faisait entendre une fois de plus et sa « mission de secours allait être facilité avec l'appui de pirates aussi doué que les mugiwaras. Mais s'il elle faisait équipe avec eux, elle deviendrait une traitre devant la marine et elle ne pourrait plus mettre en place le plan qu'elle et Smoker avait en tête.

Son corps bougea avant que son esprit ait fini son dilemme, elle se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée et forte : « Je sais où se trouve la pièce que vous cherchez. Je vous la montre et je vous laisse tranquilles pour le moment, comme ça je ne vous dois plus rien et la prochaine fois je te massacre Roronoa ! Marché conclu ? »

Les trois se regardèrent d'abord incrédules, puis hochèrent la tête. Nami prit la parole : « si on avait eu plus de temps on t'aurait attaché et on aurait demandé une rançon mais, là on est un peu pressés alors grouille toi on te suit. »

Après une poignée de mains, la jeune femme mena les trois pirates vers la cellule. Mais Tashigi sans ses lunettes était aussi douée pour s'orienter que Zoro et c'est après quelques détours et une Nami plus en colère que jamais qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte.

Elle était toujours gardée par deux gardes mais ils étaient en train de se disputer avec trois hommes qu'elle ne pouvait pas reconnaître de là où elle était. À la voix elle reconnut les marchands d'esclaves, il y avait avec eux un homme très grand, avec l'air le plus menaçant des trois, ses yeux étaient petits et noirs, sa bouche démesurément grande était étiré dans un sourire qu'elle avait vu une ou deux fois sur Don Flammingo, un sourire d'aliéné. Ils souhaitent apparemment prendre la « marchandise »et l'emmené, les gardes leur répondait que personnes n'avait le droit d'entrer maintenant, mais les hommes qui n'avait apparemment pas été payés voulaient reprendre ce qui leur était dû et trouvé de meilleur acheteur, elle se sentait trembler de rage, ces hommes parlait de ces femmes comme du bétail. Elle s'approcha sans le vouloir, la haine la faisait bouger sans le savoir, les gardes avaient changés, ceux-là était plus gradés, l'un d'eux avait même le grade de major, tous ses hommes avaient l'air prêts à se battre et c'est au moment où ils avaient tous dégainé leurs armes qu'ils les avaient aperçus.

Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, ou de souffler les pirates avait chargés sur les cinq hommes.

_Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Oui je sais ce que vous pensez : « __She's__ alive !? »_

_Désolée vraiment pour l'attente, je me suis intéressée à autre chose et j'ai un peu laissé tomber ! Mais le troisième chapitre est en préparation et une autre histoire va être postée quand j'aurais au moins fait la moitié pour éviter de vous faire encore attendre ! Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont poussé à reprendre où je m'étais arrêté ! J'espère que le résultat vaudra l'attente et que vous allez me pardonné. _

_Maintenant que je suis sur un poste plus libre j'ai plus de temps pour écrire, du coup je vais pouvoir écrire plus rapidement et je pense avoir fini le troisième chapitre au plus tard lundi ! _

_Merci encore et à très vite !_

_Pazouzou_


	3. La fuite

Chapitre 3

Dans le mélange de couleurs et de lumières qui défilait devant elle, Tashigi ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, les pirates venaient d'attaquer et elle avait été poussé par une silhouette noire, elle s'était retrouvé contre le mur, Shigure dans une main et les pieds meurtris. Elle arriva à peu près à situer la bataille sui se tenait devant elle. Nami se battait avec le maigre peureux, il attaquait avec ses mains et ses jambes les lançant au hasard en hurlant, la jeune navigatrice arrivait à esquiver ses assailles et à créer avec son bâton un nuage très noir qui, si elle en croyait les rapports qu'elle avait lus, allait lancer des éclairs meurtriers. Le plus dur maintenant était d'amener son adversaire sous le nuage sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ce qui devait être encore plus compliqué avec un adversaire aussi peureux qu'imprévisible.

Le deuxième combat devant elle était celui du Gros Winnie et de Sanji elle pouvait discerner ses cheveux blonds. Le jeune homme semblait voler dans les airs et même si aucune de ses attaques n'avait encore porté préjudice à son adversaire elle savait que bientôt il montrerait sa vraie force et l'autre homme ne lui résisterait pas. Ses jambes bougeaient trop vite pour qu'elle puisse voir quoi que ce soit mais, elle ne semblait pas en feu, les rapports mentionnaient qu'une de ses jambes s'enflammait avant les grandes attaques et les coups de grâces. Elle aurait aimé voir ce genre de spectacle mais sans ses lunettes et avec l'adversaire qu'il avait elle n'aurait pas le droit au grand show.

Alors qu'elle allait regarder le troisième combat, les deux gardes qui la prenaient pour une des pirates venait de la charger les épées sorties. Elle les esquiva, passa derrière eux et les frappa derrière la nuque du plat de l'épée avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de riposter. Ils n'avaient pas dû être entrainés par les meilleurs.

Elle se rendit compte à présent qu'elle était devant la lourde porte en bois, protégée par de lourdes chaines et bloquée par un gros cadenas. Les gardes devaient avoir les clés, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche les femmes ne pouvaient pas rester une minute de plus dans l'enfer qui leur servait de geôle. Mais quand elle se retourna son attention fut captée par le combat qui se déroulait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Zoro était dos à elle et elle voyait tous ses muscles bouger sous son tee-shirt. Elle avait déjà vu des centaines de bretteurs, tous très doués mais aucun n'avait la technique du pirate, ni cet aura incroyable. Son corps était fort et musclé, il montrait toute sa puissance et elle pouvait voir sa peau briller légèrement à cause de la sueur. Il faisait chaud, elle venait de s'en rendre compte, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était la pièce ou bien son propre corps qui s'était réchauffé, quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait les joues en feu. Elle devait le reconnaître il était magnifique dans son style de combat aussi bien que physiquement, elle n'avait pas besoin de lunettes pour s'en rendre compte, elle se rappelait encore de la sensation de son corps contre le sien et se gifla intérieurement de cet égarement, elle était une marine, elle devait faire respecter la justice et mettre en prison les pirates comme ce Roronoa aussi bon soit-il. Elle secoua la tête, une mission l'attendait, la vie de ses jeunes femmes reposait entre ses mains. Elle passa sa colère et sa frustration sur les pauvres gardes qui venait de remuer et pris les clés pour ouvrir le gros cadenas. Elle espérait que les autres clés allaient ouvrir les liens qui retenaient prisonnières les pauvres âmes.

Fébrilement elle ouvrit la porte et encore une fois dû attendre un long moment avant de s'habituer à l'odeur. À cause de l'obscurité et de sa vision elle ne voyait rien, à tâtons elle arriva vers la première jeune femme, elle pouvait discerner sa silhouette un peu mieux, et sourit à ce qu'elle espérait être sa tête. Elle prit le trousseau des clés et elle sentit un mouvement fébrile chez les femmes, elles avaient compris. La jeune Kuja devant elle lui tendit du mieux qu'elle put les bras et Tashigi réussi à la libérer. Au bout de la cinquième prisonnière elle avait les yeux assez habitués pour discerner les chaines et les cadenas, elle pouvait aussi voir les morsures que les liens avaient faites sur les poignets et les bras des jeunes femmes. Elle sentait des larmes rageuses s'échapper de ses yeux et espérait qu'aucune des femmes n'y prêterait attention. Elle arrivait vers la chef des amazones, ses sœurs étaient à ses côtés, elles semblaient les plus mal en point, le granit marin faisait son effet, ainsi que les coups des marchands, elle se demandait encore comment cette femme qui avait réussi à mettre son supérieur à terre, avait pu être capturé. Elle ne le saurait sûrement jamais. Les derniers fers enlevés toutes les femmes se trouvaient maintenant au centre de la pièce, certaines pleurait sur leurs serpents, d'autres essayaient de marcher un peu, mais une des jeunes filles n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, elle ne tenait pas debout et malgré la pénombre elle pouvait voir sa pâleur maladive. Tashigi les mena vers la sortie, la porte se coupa soudain en trois et se fit pulvérisée, Roronoa Zoro venait de ranger ses épées tranquillement, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, La jeune femme fulminait : « On allait sortir et la porte était ouverte, tu aurais pu attendre un peu non ?

-T'es là toi ? » Les pirates avaient pensé qu'elle était partie pendant leurs combats. C'était après tout le marché qu'il avaient passé. Elle répliqua qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des filles. Tous les valides prirent ensuite une prisonnières qui ne pouvait pas tenir debout, à la fin le petit cortège pouvait partir rejoindre le port, Tashigi espérait qu'elle ne croiserait personne qu'elle ne connaissait, ou alors qu'elle pourrait donner la jeune fille qu'elle portait sur son dos à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était la jeune fille trop blanche, elle s'appelait Taryn et avait à peine 15 ans, elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé depuis 3 jours, et elle avait soif, toutes les filles étaient dans cet état si bien que Nami et Tashigi décidèrent de faire un détour par les cuisines, les hommes voulaient partir le plus vite possible, (les prisonnières allaient être soigné par le meilleur médecin quand elles arriveraient de toute façon.)

Après une collation ils repartirent, certaines des filles n'avaient plus besoin d'aide pour marcher. L'impératrice Boa Hancock avait toujours les yeux flamboyants de rage, ses sœurs ne lui lâchaient pas les mains et elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur libération. Taryn elle, avait encore du mal à marcher, sa cheville enflée et sa faiblesse l'empêchait de se tenir correctement. Zoro, Sanji et Nami portaient aussi leur prisonnières, Sanji aurait en porté plus mais le bretteur lui avait fait justement remarqué que s'il devait se battre il valait mieux en lâcher une que deux. Elle les avait observés depuis qu'ils étaient venus l'aidé avec les filles, ils étaient tous très doux avec les filles, essayant de ne pas leur faire trop mal quand il fallait les monter sur leur dos (ou comme Sanji l'avait fait, l'a porté dans ses bras comme une mariée, ce qui lui avait valu les foudres de Nami qui décrétait que c'était une perte de temps !) Même Roronoa, aussi bourru et menaçant qu'il était, avait réussi à ne pas trop effrayé la jeune femme qu'il avait sur le dos.

Quand ils sortirent dehors, le jardin était devenu un champ de bataille, les marines présents se battaient contres des pirates furieuses, le combat durait depuis trop longtemps. Les moins endurants étaient déjà à terre, les autres étaient essoufflés et combattaient au ralentit pour éviter de s'épuiser d'avantage. Même les Kujas avaient l'air épuisées, le soleil était totalement couché maintenant et les silhouettes se dessinaient grâce à la lune, La jeune marine aurait voulu pouvoir poser Taryn et partir se battre peu importe le côté qu'elle choisissait, Son bras effleura celui d'un de ces compagnons, Roronoa était à ses côtés, regardant avec la même envie qu'elle les combats devant eux, leurs regards se croisèrent, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle lui répondit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. C'est à peu près au même moment que Boa Hancock choisit de lâcher toute son ire. Ses sœurs encore trop faibles se mirent en retrait tandis que tous les hommes se changeait en pierre un par un. Voyant leur chef se battre comme une lionne les autres pirates se postèrent à ses côtés et commencèrent elle aussi à nettoyer la cour.

Tashigi serra les poings et avança droit devant elle, l'ouverture qui venait d'être faite leur permettait de descendre au port assez rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'impératrice, elle voulait parfois faire la même chose devant ce qu'elle pouvait voir, mais la marine était sa famille depuis tellement d'années qu'elle avait encore du mal à voir les siens se faire dominer comme ça.

Alors qu'elle était en train de penser à ses premières années en tant qu'aspirante en regardant un homme, qu'elle reconnut comme étant son ancien compagnon d'entrainement ,gisant à terre le ventre ouvert en deux, les tripes sorties dans un marasme sanguinolent et putride, une paire de mains vint lui bloqué sa vue, elle protesta essayant d'une main de se débarrasser des intruses quand elle entendit un petit rire, c'était les mains de Taryn, bientôt elle sentit une main chaude et puissante contre sa main libre, elle fut tirée par la main part ce qui semblait être l'odeur de Roronoa. Quand elle voulut protester, il lui dit d'un ton grognon : « t'avances pas assez vite si tu regardes autour de toi ! Grouille-toi maintenant ! » Pour la première fois de sa vie elle voulait frapper et remercier quelqu'un en même temps.


	4. Au port

Chapitre 4

Elle put enfin voir ce qui se passait quand Zoro lui lâcha la main. Ils étaient arrivés devant le port, Tous les autres mugiwaras les attendaient, ils avaient tous le même sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, Taryn glissa par terre et fut prise en charge par le petit renne qui devait être leur médecin de bord. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, dans les rapports il était représenté comme l'animal de compagnie de la bande, qui pouvait parler et qui aurait mangé le fruit Zoan de l'homme. Elle et Smoker se battaient souvent pour savoir si ce petit animal était un renne ou un raton laveur. Elle était sûre que c'était un renne. Elle l'avait vu de près une fois et il semblait porter des défenses.

Le reste des mugiwaras présents la regardaient bizarrement, certains l'avaient reconnu (comme Robin.) d'autres semblait juste intrigué par elle, c'était le cas de Brook par exemple. Elle ne comprenait pas encore totalement comment un squelette pouvait vivre, parler et bouger, mais les autres ne semblant pas être dérangés par ce manque de logique, elle fit donc comme si de rien n'était. Il était d'ailleurs très courtois, enfin jusqu'au moment où il lui demanda de lui montrer sa culotte, elle n'eut pas besoin de le frapper Nami semblait très bien s'en charger.

Après le récit de leur aventures Nami, Sanji et Zoro avaient expliqué le rôle de la jeune femme dans l'évasion, mais Luffy était déjà repartit se battre il avait cependant, accepté avec joie la proposition de Nami de la prendre en otage pour obtenir une rançon. Tashigi allait répliquer avec fureur, quand Zoro lui expliqua qu'il la laisserait partir dès qu'il comprendrait qu'il faudrait la nourrir. Alors que tout le monde s'affairait à une tache précise, elle se sentit importune, elle voulait retrouver Smoker et rentrer se coucher. Elle ne pouvait pas passer plus de temps avec les pirates. Elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde. La jeune femme commença donc à dire au revoir aux anciennes prisonnières qui la remerciait toutes chaleureusement. Elle se sentait gênée de ces marques d'affections, la prochaine fois qu'elle les verrait elle serait obligée de les arrêter. Elle était avant tout une marine, elle venait d'enfreindre l'une des règles principales de la marine pour sauver ces femmes et elle ne pourrait plus se permettre de recommencer.

Tous les pirates partirent les uns après les autres finir le combat, une partie des Kujas étaient parties cherchées leur impératrice, il ne restait plus que les blessées, Nami (qu'elle essayait au mieux d'éviter pour ne pas être prise comme otage), Tony Tony Chopper et Usopp qui préparait leur départ. La jeune marine voulait dire adieu à Taryn, elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour cette petite, la jeune fille descendit du bateau quelques temps plus tard, l'adolescente ne voulait pas la voir partir si tôt. Elle voulut jouer avec ses cheveux puis elle lui vola son élastique pour qu'elle ne puisse plus se les attacher. Tashigi dû courir après elle pour le récupérer, ne voyant rien devant elle, elle trébucha sur un débris et se retrouva le visage plein de boue. Avec le bas de son visage encore rouge du sang séché et de la boue qui lui maculait une partie du visage, elle était méconnaissable.

Alors qu'elle courrait encore après Taryn pour lui reprendre Shigure cette fois ci, elle vit un marine qu'elle ne connaissait pas, s'approcher de la jeune fille et lui passer le fil de son épée en travers du corps. Elle assista impuissante et horrifiée au spectacle, sa vision brouillé ne lui permettait pas de savoir si la jeune fille avait été gravement touché, elle se précipita vers elle et hurla au Docteur de venir tandis que le marine riait à ses côtés.

La rage qu'elle avait contenue trop longtemps explosa d'un coup. Elle prit son épée des mains de la fille, qui était maintenant entre les mains du renne, se releva et se positionna face au capitaine devant elle. Il rigolait encore, mais reconnaissant les prémices d'un duel, se plaça en position de combat. La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son sérieux, elle avait attaqué, sa lame dans les deux mains, il l'esquiva facilement. Mais ce n'était que le début, elle reprit ses appuis et sauta dans sa direction. Déstabilisé par sa rapidité il eut juste le temps de contrer, c'était un habitué des combats, il enchaina par une attaque sur le côté qu'elle para et attaqua encore. Ils continuèrent leurs échanges pendant plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme beaucoup plus agile et rapide que son adversaire, reprenait facilement ses marques mais l'homme grand et d'une carrure de bucheron avait pour lui la puissance et la résistance. La jeune femme, alimenté par son courroux ne fatiguait pas, elle enchainait coup sur coup, sautant et glissant et tournant autour de lui, féline, l'air offensif et les yeux plein de rage. Malheureusement pour elle, le sol était jonché de débris en tous genres, elle s'avançait quand ses pieds se prirent dans un morceau de bois. Elle se retrouva par terre sur le ventre, ses mains plaquées au sol pour amortir sa chute. Elle essaya de se redresser avec ses bras quand un poids vint lui écraser la cage thoracique. Elle sentit un souffle moite et nauséabond lui picoter le visage.

Le capitaine lui broyait le corps contre la terre avec sa botte, tandis qu'avec sa main, il lui avait agrippé les cheveux et relevait sa tête pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre : « Tu as vraiment cru que tu aurais une chance contre moi ? Tu n'es rien du tout ma petite je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi et ensuite tu me supplieras de t'achever. » Joignant le geste à la parole, son épée était venu se plaquer contre une de ses cuisses et remontait dangereusement. Mais la jeune femme était tellement aveuglé par sa colère que plus rien ne lui faisait peur, elle le fit basculer d'un coup de reins et se retrouva sur le marine, Shigure contre sa gorge. Le capitaine avait les mains pris aux pièges sous le corps de la jeune femme, sa main armé était resté contre sa cuisse et était maintenant bloqué par sa cuisse. Il ria un peu et remua le bassin pour se coller un peu plus contre le corps de la marine. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en lui souriant d'un regard vicieux. Elle vit rouge. D'un coup fluide elle lui trancha la gorge. L'homme essaya de bouger et de crier mais il ne produit qu'un son étouffé par son sang. Elle bougea pour se lever du corps. De sa main maintenant libérée, remplie des cheveux de la jeune femme, l'homme essaya d'arrêter le saignement, les yeux pleins d'une douloureuse stupéfaction. Elle se détacha entièrement du corps, se mit debout et lui dit d'un ton saturé de rage et de mépris : « Tu étais indigne de porter l'uniforme et de servir la marine, un homme comme toi devais payer pour ses crimes ! » Elle s'éloigna avant qu'il ne meure, ce spectacle ne l'intéressait pas. Elle marchait essayant de retrouver son calme, elle sentait un filet chaud qui coulait le long de sa cuisse, elle regarda, il avait eu le temps de lui faire une coupure sur le long de sa jambe, coupant en même temps le tissu de sa robe lui laissant la cuisse exposée, la blessure, était assez longue et le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler, elle ne savait pas si une artère avait été touchée. Le sang lui rappela brutalement ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait assisté à l'attaque de la petite Taryn et avait laissé sa rage guider ses mouvements, elle venait de tuer un homme, un de ses supérieurs. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses jambes, la terre tourna bien trop vite. Elle vomit tout le contenu de son estomac et sentit les larmes lui couler le long des joues, lui lavant le visage de toute la boue et le sang séché qu'elle avait sur le visage.

Soudain très lasse, elle parcourut, en automate, les quelques mètres qui la séparait du bateau où était soigné la fille. Son esprit n'avait qu'une pensée maintenant, savoir si Taryn avait pu être sauvée. Quand elle arriva devant l'embarcation, tout le monde était là, des renforts de la marine étaient venus et il était temps de partir pour les pirates, alors que toutes les filles montaient dans le bateau, elle crut entendre un des pirates l'appeler ou bien c'était quelqu'un dans l'autre partie du rivage. Tashigi ne savait plus quoi faire, ses pieds se retournaient pour aller vers la marine, mais son cerveau encore embué ne pensait qu'à Taryn. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle reconnut la silhouette de Smoker parmi les marines, ces yeux habitués à reconnaitre son allure l'avaient repéré dans la masse indistincte qui se trouvait devant elle. La jeune femme allait courir vers lui quand deux bras puissants lui encerclèrent la taille. Elle se débattit mais une voix profonde et chaude qui semblait résonner dans tout son corps, vint lui chatouiller l'oreille : « Ne bouge pas, personne ne t'as reconnu là-bas, ils vont te tirer dessus avant que tu fasses quoi que ce soit ». Son corps se figea, parmi la foule qui fondaient sur eux, seul Smoker l'avait reconnu et avait modifié son corps pour filer droit vers eux. Elle entendit Zoro lui dire de bien se tenir, il appela Luffy qui étendit son bras vers eux et les enserra. Son dos pouvait sentir tous les muscles du bretteur rouler sous sa peau, elle était envahie par son odeur, son souffle chaud venait lui déplacer quelques cheveux près de son oreille. Elle agrippa les avant-bras du pirate et se sentit décoller du sol, voler un peu et être poser sur le bois du pont, tout ça en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour cligner des yeux. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et alors qu'elle perdait lentement conscience, elle se sentit portée et amené par cette même odeur et chaleur. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut la voix du petit renne, elle avait perdue trop de sang et sombrait dans un trou noir qui pour une fois lui semblait accueillant.

_**Et voilà pour le chapitre 4 !**_

_**Le chapitre 5 arrive très vite ! Je ne suis pas encore totalement satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait mais il est bientôt fini !**_

_**Merci à tous pour votre soutien !**_

_**À très vite ! Et pensez aux **__**reviews**__** ! Elles me font sourire au moins toute la journée ! et puis ça aide à s'améliorer !^^**_

_**Pazouzou**_


	5. Le soin aux malades

Voilà le 5ème chapitre de cette fanfic ! Normalement il reste encore un chapitre, mais je ne sais pas si je vais en faire un de plus pour l'épilogue. On verra si j'ai assez d'imagination ! ^^

Sinon merci à tous pour vos commentaires, les suivis et favoris, c'est super gentil !

Les rappels ne font jamais de mal donc regardez bien le rating! Il est en M ! C'est pour une bonne raison : soyez prévenus ;)

Et je ne suis absolument pas l'heureuse détentrice des droits One Piece. Je fais ça pour mon plaisir et le vôtre j'espère !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 :**

Elle se réveilla dans une pièce sombre et étroite, elle était allongé dans un lit et à côté d'elle Taryn dormait encore, elle avait les traits reposés, elle ressemblait encore plus à une enfant comme ça. Elle essaya de s'assoir mais la tête lui tourna et elle s'effondra sur ses oreillers.

Le docteur des mugiwaras était de l'autre côté de la pièce, assis en face d'un bureau rempli d'ustensiles de médecine et de livres. Il semblait occupé à regarder dans une sorte de microscope. Il se mit à lui parler avant même qu'il ait levé la tête : « Bonjour, vous ne devriez pas trop bouger comme ça, vous êtes encore faible. Vous savez où vous vous trouvez ? »

Il se dirigeait vers elle, un bol de soupe fumante dans ses pattes. Elle regarda encore autour d'elle, apparemment, elle était en mer, toujours avec les pirates, à moitié nue dans un lit et son précieux katana sur sa droite. Le hublot était voilé par un rideau opaque qui ne laissait pas filtrer de lumière. Il n'y avait qu'une simple bougie sur le bureau et une autre sur sa table de nuit. Elle répondit la voix un peu cassée : « Je suis dans l'infirmerie de votre navire non ? Comment je suis arrivé ici ?

-Vous aviez perdue trop de sang, on vous a emmené ici avant que vous ne saignez à mort, mais votre blessure a pu être soigné correctement tout ira mieux si vous vous reposez assez. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Elle était maintenant coincée sur un bateau rempli de pirates. Elle serra sa main sur la garde de son épée. Elle détestait se sentir impuissante, Taryn venait de remuer un peu. Tashigi se souvint d'un coup pourquoi elle était ici, l'attaque, le combat, l'exécution. Elle fut prise de vertiges. Se cramponnant à Shigure, elle trouva la force de demander si la jeune Kuja allait bien. Le médecin lui répondit que la blessure aurait pu être plus grave, elle avait perdu trop de sang et dans son état c'était préoccupant, mais après une transfusion et du repos elle s'en sortirait. Elle se sentit soulagé d'un poids, la fille allait s'en sortir. Elle regarda le petit renne qui prenait sa température et sa tension. « Merci Docteur, vous lui avez sauvé la vie ! »

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voyait actuellement mais elle pouvait jurer que l'animal avait rougi et s'était dandiné en lui disant de se taire, que ça ne lui faisait pas du tout plaisir. Elle rigola un peu. Ce petit renne était vraiment trop mignon. Quand il se fut calmé, il lui fit boire la soupe que Sanji lui avait préparée (Avec tout son amour) et inspecta sa blessure. Les points de sutures tenaient, il n'y avait pas d'infection, elle pouvait bouger sa jambe correctement, tout allait définitivement bien. Elle devait seulement faire attention à ne pas faire de gestes brusques pour que les fils ne se cassent pas. Elle le remercia encore et lui demanda si elle pouvait aller se laver un peu, elle se sentait sale et poisseuse. Il lui donna une robe de chambre et une serviette, Des affaires l'attendrait à son retour de la salle de bain. Avec les indications qu'il lui avait données, elle arriva dans la petite salle d'eau, elle était remplie de buée et avec sa vision elle ne distinguait rien.

Elle attendit donc quelques instants que la buée se soit dissipé pour rentrer. Elle avait pu voir le soleil haut dans le ciel, à cette heure-ci, elle devait se préparer pour la revue des troupes après le déjeuner. Elle soupira, ça ne servait à rien de penser à son équipage maintenant, cela lui faisait trop mal. La jeune femme enleva sa robe de chambre et sa culotte, elle prit la serviette qu'elle enroula autour d'elle. Dans la salle de bain, la buée venait de se dissiper un peu, elle pouvait voir où elle mettait les pieds, elle discerna des habits par terre et entendit des pas qui venait dans sa direction. Elle venait de se retourner et se retrouvait maintenant face à un corps d'homme totalement nu, il était divin, des muscles puissants parfaitement dessinés, une cicatrice ressortant sur le torse comme une preuve de son courage, des jambes sculptés dans le marbre et le membre le plus masculin du corps majestueux. Elle avait les joues en feux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des pieds à la tête. Tête qui justement la regardait incrédule ses cheveux mouillés gouttant sur ses épaules et glissant le long de sa nuque. Elle s'impressionna de son acuité visuelle, mais se maudit de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Roronoa Zoro dans toute sa splendeur se tenait nu devant elle et tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire c'était de baver. Le jeune homme, après un moment de surprise, continua son chemin calmement allant chercher une serviette et commença à s'essuyer dos à la jeune femme. Elle le contemplait, de dos aussi il était merveilleux, mais elle réussit à se ressaisir, elle devait réagir et lui demander de partir pour qu'elle puisse prendre une douche. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parler le bretteur avait coincé sa serviette sur sa taille et lui avait dit : « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »La tête encore embrouillé par la vue que lui offrait maintenant le jeune homme, elle bredouilla : « Pardon ?

-Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, cet homme ne méritait pas de vivre. Il fallait que quelqu'un le punisse.

-mais je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller comme ça. Un bon épéiste ne se laissa pas contrôler par ses sentiments. »

Il ne pouvait répondre à ça. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle avait raison. Ils se tenaient maintenant tous les deux gênés, elle voulait lui dire merci, pour l'avoir sauvé, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Elle ne disait pas merci à un pirate, encore moins quand il se tenait à moitié nu devant elle. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle le fasse partir, elle avait envie de prendre une douche et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger le moins du monde.

« -Roronoa pourrais-tu sortie de la pièce s'il te plait, je voudrais prendre ma douche.

- Non, j'ai pas fini de me changer.

-Oui mais je t'ai dit s'il te plait. Alors sors maintenant !

-Non ! Tu peux utiliser la douche je t'en prie. »

Elle fulminait, bien sûr qu'il serait enchanté de la voir nue ! C'était qu'une bande de pervers ces pirates ! Mais elle n'avait pas passé ces 8 dernières années entourée d'hommes pour être intimidé par un pirate. Elle allait lui faire le coup qu'elle avait fait à ses compagnons la première année de son entrainement. Ils avaient voulu voir de quoi elle était capable, testant ses limites, tant physiques que morales. Mais jamais elle n'avait cédé. Un soir, alors qu'elle se douchait en dernier, ils l'avaient tous attendu. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de se laver devant eux, serrant les dents pour éviter de pleurer. Les recrues avaient tous été impressionnés par sa persévérance et son audace, les plus téméraires d'entre eux avaient essayé d'en profiter. Ils étaient tous passé sur la lame de Shigure. Personne ne l'avait plus défié depuis ce jour.

Maintenant, elle revivait ce jour avec le pirate, mais elle avait appris depuis, elle pouvait être beaucoup plus maligne que lui, et s'il voulait jouer ce jeux, il allait s'en mordre les doigts. Elle était face à lui et le regardait dans les yeux quand elle défit la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements devant le bretteur médusé. Elle sourit, elle venait de marquer un point, elle n'avait plus vraiment de pudeur depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la marine, être la seule fille n'aidant pas vraiment à l'intimité. C'est donc sans ciller qu'elle défit les agrafes de son soutien-gorge et qu'elle le fit descendre très lentement, elle regardait toutes les émotions qui passaient sur le visage du jeune homme, elle avait le pouvoir maintenant, sa culotte suivit le reste de ses vêtements par terre et c'est nu comme un ver qu'elle marcha vers la douche. Elle aperçut la bosse sous la serviette qui tenait sur la taille du jeune homme, elle avait gagné la manche. Elle sourit et en profita pour faire rouler ses hanches juste un peu, elle entendit un bruit de déglutition. Battu par KO, elle était vraiment devenue très forte à ce jeu-là. Il l'appela d'une voix un peu rauque. Elle se retourna le sourire toujours aux lèvres quand il lui dit un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres : « Si tu veux prendre une douche, tu ne vas pas dans la bonne direction. » Elle se sentit rougir de colère et de honte, elle venait de se faire remettre en place par Roronoa Zoro, l'homme le moins doué en orientation qu'elle ait jamais vu, elle fit demi-tour et marcha un peu trop brusquement vers la cabine de douche qu'elle voyait maintenant un peu mieux malgré sa vision et la buée toujours trop présente dans cette pièce. La porte était fermée, il ne devait pas avoir de ventilation dans la pièce. Au moment où elle repassa devant le pirate, elle glissa sur une flaque d'eau laissée par les pieds du jeune homme. Il l'avait rattrapé avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol et la remit sur ses pieds sans vraiment lâcher ses bras. Ils se regardèrent un instant, Tashigi avait les joues rouges et le souffle court, sa poitrine frôlant le torse de Zoro à chaque inspiration, ses mains s'étaient placés d'elle-même sur les épaules du jeune homme et ses yeux avaient maintenant un teinte noire et une lueur sauvage.

Elle ne sut pas si c'était la chaleur et le manque d'oxygène qui lui avait fait perdre la tête ou bien si c'était encore une tactique de combat qu'elle voulait expérimenter ou encore si elle voulait juste le remercier, mais avant que son cerveau l'arrête ses lèvres avaient atterries sur les lèvres chaudes du bretteur. Un instant plus tard elle était plaquée contre un mur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, la bouche se faisant dévorée par un pirate qui promenait ses mains partout sur son corps. Elle poussa un gémissement étouffé par la langue du jeune homme, elle ne savait plus où elle était ni ce qu'elle faisait, ses mains agissaient d'elle-même, perdues dans la chevelure du pirate et poussant sa tête pour approfondir encore plus le baiser. Leurs corps étaient pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre, seule une des mains du bretteur avait pu remonter de sa hanche à son sein, le malaxant et pinçant légèrement son téton. La jeune femme gémit encore, une de ses mains passant sur le dos du jeune homme et enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Il grogna et accentua ses mouvements, passant son autre main sous une de ses cuisses accentuant la pression entre leurs corps.

Elle se sentait perdre pied, la bouche de Zoro avait quitté la sienne mais le mécontentement avait très vite fait place à plus de sensations quand sa bouche était venue sur son cou, laissant des trainées brulantes sous ses baisers elle soupirait et gémissait, voulant plus, elle se cambrait et son bassin bougeait de lui-même se frottant contre l'érection du bretteur. Il grognait de plus en plus, faisant vibrer son corps. Une des mains de la jeune femme avait trouvé une des fesses du pirate et les pressait contre elle, mais la serviette qui tenait encore contre sa taille devenait un rempart de trop entre leurs corps, il fallait s'en débarrasser. C'est avec regret qu'elle s'écarta du corps du jeune homme mais elle ne perdit pas de temps et passant sa main entre eux, elle défit le nœud et la serviette atterrie sur le sol, sa main maintenant s'attaquait au sexe du jeune homme, il devint comme fou, ses lèvres se plaquant encore contre sa bouche leurs langues se battant pour avoir le dessus, sa main quitta son sein, mais descendit entre ses cuisses, il plaqua sa paume contre son bouton de chair et glissant un de ses doigts en elle. Elle cria de plaisir, remerciant intérieurement Zoro d'avoir couvert le bruit avec sa bouche. Elle remua contre sa main, bougeant en rythme avec lui, ses gémissements devenait de plus en plus fort quand la bouche du pirate vint juste dans le creux de son cou mordillant la peau, elle dut lui morde l'épaule pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Mais il lui fallait plus, elle voulait ce que sa main caressait de plus en plus vite, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le pirate lui souleva la jambe un peu trop brusquement et cette fois-ci c'est un cri de douleur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Les points de suture sur sa cuisse venaient de céder et la blessure c'était rouverte. Zoro qui avait arrêté tous mouvements en entendant son cri, avait suivi ses yeux voilé par le plaisir et le désir, il l'avait lâché et Tashigi poussa un grognement plaintif quand il se dégagea de son étreinte. Le sang commençait à couler et elle devait retourner à l'infirmerie avant de perdre trop de sang. Seulement elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de leur « confrontation » Elle avait les cheveux en batailles, le souffle court, le corps en sueur et la peau rougie par les attaques de Roronoa. Elle le regarda, il était dans le même état, ses yeux encore un peu noirs et il essayait de cacher sa déception. Elle se mordit la lèvre, son cœur battait entre ses jambes lui faisant ressentir le vide qu'elle voulait combler. Une partie de son cerveau lui disait de ne pas faire attention à sa cuisse, vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient tout ça n'allait pas durer très longtemps et elle pourrait aller voir le docteur Chopper avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mais une autre partie de son cerveau, celle qui avait l'air de prendre le dessus, lui disait de se rendre un peu plus présentable et de partir voir le docteur. Alors que Zoro semblait avoir le même duel intérieur elle se dirigea vers la douche et se lava très vite pour enlever les traces de leurs marivaudages. Elle sortit de la douche, pour trouver le jeune homme habillé et lui tendant une serviette, elle enroula son corps dedans et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, le jeune homme l'avait soulevé de terre et la portait vers l'infirmerie.

Au moins il arrivait à s'orienter dans un bateau. Avant d'entré dans la pièce, il lui avait soufflé à l'oreille « tu as encore perdue marine ! ». C'était elle qui avait commencé, c'était donc elle qui avait perdu leur « combat ». Elle voulut protester mais il avait ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie. S'il croyait qu'elle en resterait là, il pouvait toujours espérer ! Elle était une marine, elle n'abandonnait jamais un combat sans l'avoir gagné. Ils arrivèrent quand Taryn se réveillait, Le petit renne n'avait pas l'air content, quand il lui demanda ce qui c'était passé elle devint toute rouge et bredouilla qu'elle avait glissée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment menti, mais avait juste caché le reste de ce qu'il s'était passé. Zoro en avait profité pour se sauver, le lâche ! Elle lui ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Elle souriait bêtement, imaginant toutes les possibilités de châtiments qu'elle connaissait, quand Taryn lui dit d'une voix encore faible et fatiguée : « ho tu as quelque chose dans le cou ! ». Quand Chopper ausculta son cou, il la regarda avec insistance, elle se sentit rougir, forcément il lui avait laissé des marques, saleté de pirate ! Le médecin secoua la tête, et poussa un soupir blasé : « Je savais bien qu'il y avait une odeur bizarre ! » Elle voulait disparaître sous terre.

Après que Taryn se soit rendormie, il lui avait demandé si elle avait besoin d'une protection, elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris, mais après, tout son visage prit une teinte écrevisse en se rendant compte de la demande, elle lui marmonna qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Il lui donna néanmoins une pilule, et lui dit d'un sourire entendu qu'il ne fallait jamais être trop prudent, surtout avec des jeunes humains de leurs âges. Elle voulait sa revanche, mais elle ne savait pas encore si ce qui venait de se passé était quelque chose d'absolument irresponsable et de totalement stupide, ou alors qu'elle avait lutté du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre son ennemi de toujours. Sa blessure bandée, elle pouvait remettre des vêtements pour aller manger avec les autres. Nami et Robin lui avaient prêtées une tenue qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Le pantalon (C'était au moins un pantalon) était noir et très moulant, le tissu souple luisait au soleil et accentuait toutes les courbes de la jeune marine. Le haut était prune, lui aussi très serré, il était décolleté et dos nu, seuls quelques lanières tenaient le haut en place, mais elles étaient basses laissant voir tout son dos. Elle s'inquiéta un peu des suçons qu'elle avait mais le haut avait une bande de tissu qui lui entourait le cou et cachait toutes les marques qui commençaient à devenir violettes. Le petit renne lui indiqua la cuisine et elle le remercia encore une fois de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, il la chassa en souriant et en rigolant. Dès qu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, les discussions s'arrêtèrent, Toutes les filles étaient présentes, elles discutaient entre elles ou aves les mugiwaras présents, à part Zoro et Chopper ils étaient tous là. Soulagée de ne pas le voir, (elle ne voulait pas voir son petit sourire de vainqueur, pas tout de suite), la jeune marine se dirigea vers Luffy pour régler avec lui les conditions de sa libération, toutes les têtes se tournaient sur son passage et seul les bruits de ses pas se faisaient entendre, elle respira avec difficulté, plus trop certaine de sa sécurité.

Avant qu'elle n'arrive à Luffy, Boa Hancock se tenait devant elle, toutes ses blessures avaient été pansées, et malgré les traces encore présentes de sa détention elle était magnifique. Elle regarda Tashigi de toute sa grandeur et lui dit d'un air méprisant : « Tu es une marine, je devrais de tuer pour avoir osé affronter mon regard, mais… je vais te laisser partir car tu nous as aidé à fuir. Nous sommes donc quittes, la prochaine fois que je te vois je te tuerais. ». Avant que la jeune femme réponde, l'impératrice avait repris sa place et les conversations reprirent. Elle venait d'être remerciée par toutes les Kujas. Elle sourit, elle comprenait combien cette femme si arrogante et si hautaine détestait devoir quelque chose aux autres, elles étaient pareils sur ce principe. Nami vint à sa rencontre, elle lui demanda ce qu'elle pensait valoir en tant que marine, à combien sa rançon pouvait monter et surtout si elle pouvait contacter ses supérieurs le plus rapidement possible. Elle pesta un peu lui répondant qu'elle n'allait pas être un otage, elle voulait partir le plus vite possible. À ce moment Sanji était arrivé avec un plat de petits gâteaux et du thé, c'était l'heure du thé. Elle avait donc passé au moins 10 heures à dormir, ils devaient être trop loin pour essayer de s'échapper à la nage. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à batailler avec tout l'équipage des mugiwaras pour être déposé à la prochaine île. Mais la prochaine île était, malheureusement pour elle, Amazon Lily, l'île des femmes pirates, les mugiwaras avait laissé le Southand Sunny là-bas. Elle devait donc attendre sur l'île et ensuite repartir avec les mugiwaras pour espérer retrouver une base de la marine.

L'arrivée dans le royaume des femmes la dérida un peu, Toutes les filles les accueillaient en héros et un gigantesque banquet avait été organisé. Une fois le pied à terre, on l'emmena avec Nami et Robin se préparer pour la fête. Elle allait encore devoir porter des choses qui dévoilaient trop son corps. Dans la petite maison où les filles prenaient leurs mesures et les déshabillaient, Robin n'arrêtait pas de la scruter, elle avait ce sourire mystérieux aux lèvres, Tashigi avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain. Mais à part le petit renne personne ne le savait, et elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'allait rien révéler. Elle frissonna, il fallait vraiment qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle voulait trouver ce satané Roronoa pour réclamer sa vengeance. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il l'avait raccompagné et elle se surprenait à le chercher des yeux. Une femme aussi grosse que grande lui donna une robe, (encore !) elle était verte, elle dévisagea Robin qui lui sourit innocemment, elle rageait intérieurement, mais enfila quand même le bout de tissu. Il lui semblait que la robe n'était pas finie, elle se finissait au début de ses cuisses, laissant son bandage et ses cuisses exposés. Elle était droite, très serrée sur ses hanches. Elle avait deux ouvertures une sur de chaque laissant apparaitre sa poitrine ainsi que le milieu de son dons, seuls les pans de tissus rattachés par une sorte de collier lui permettait de cacher ce qui devait l'être. Elle se sentait presque nue et essayait de serrer le tissu sur sa cage thoracique. Ses cheveux laissé détachés et légèrement maquillée, elle était parée pour participer à la soirée.

Quand elle arriva près du buffet, la musique venait de débuter, tout le monde riait et chantait, elle se servit un peu à manger mais très vite remarqua les tonneaux d'alcool, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait, un bon remontant pour tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces deux derniers jours. Nami aussi venait d'arrivé près des tonneaux et avisant la jeune femme et Zoro qui venait d'arriver proposa un concours, celui qui buvait le plus avait gagné. Forcément de l'argent était en jeu, elle allait donc décliner, mais elle entendit son rivale accepté la proposition. Elle tenait là sa revanche, personne n'avait gagné contre elle depuis qu'elle jouait à ce jeux, elle avait appris à boire très tôt et maintenant elle pouvait tenir tête à n'importe quel poivron de la marine. Elle se tourna vers Nami et lui dit avec un grand sourire : « Tu peux me compter dedans, je vais voir ce que les pirates ont dans l'estomac ! ». À la vue du bretteur, elle savait qu'elle venait de faire mouche.

_Voilà c'est tout pour le moment! J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez c'est la première fois que je fais ça et j'ai pas eu le temps de le relire à fond donc si vous avez le moindre conseils ou avis n'hésitez pas c'est comme ça que je vais progresser!_

_Merci et à très vite!  
_


	6. le banquet, façon Mugis

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le concours avait commencées, de la dizaine de participants, il ne restait plus que les deux pirates, la marine et une énorme femme qui était de la taille d'une maison. Tous avaient les joues et les yeux rouges. Pour Tashigi, le monde tournait trop vite et sa vue était brouillée. Mais, sa volonté n'avait jamais été aussi grande, elle allait gagner et elle pourrait enfin avoir sa revanche ! Des tonneaux vides jonchaient le sol, les anciennes concurrentes se trouvaient allongées par terre les unes sur les autres, certaines balbutiaient encore, d'autres s'étaient endormies.

La fête à côté d'eux battait son plein, tout le monde riait et dansait. Certains chantaient, et émettaient des sons étranges. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas dire à quel point la nuit était avancé, ni ce qui c'était passé depuis le début de la soirée, elle avait vu un moment Robin du coin de l'œil (Ou, en tous cas, sa silhouette) elle semblait en grande discussion avec une fille, Luffy était venu les voir, il avait ri et était reparti voir l'impératrice Kuja. Sanji, aussi, était passé, il avait menacé Zoro des pires atrocités s'il faisait du mal à l'une des jeunes femmes à ses côtés, il était ensuite reparti des cœurs dans les yeux et la langue pendue, vers des danseuses. Après ça, elle n'avait pas eu les idées très claires et la soirée avait été un peu trop floue. Maintenant, elle avait oublié le nombre de verre qu'elle avait bu et le nom de la personne qui était assise en face d'elle au début du concours (peut-être Nelly ou Kelly ?). Nami, qui était maintenant échevelée et qui devait tenir la table pour ne pas tomber, commençait à ralentir. L'autre femme (Sally ? ou c'était l'autre ? non ça devait être Noémie) commençait à piquer du nez, son verre n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment, elle serait un adversaire de moins dans très peu de temps. Après ça il ne lui restait plus qu'à battre Nami et elle pourrait se mesurer à Zoro.

En parlant de lui, il n'avait presque pas bougé depuis le début, ses yeux fixés sur elle et son dos bien droit, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subi les ravages de l'alcool. Mais elle discernait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle arrivait à voir les changements dans son comportement, ses yeux plus lourds et sa mâchoire plus serrée. Elle devait être dans un état similaire au sien, ou peut-être pire, mais elle n'allait pas se laissé aller. Elle connaissait ses limites, elle n'allait pas les dépassées, normalement. Le verre des deux bretteurs se remplissait tout seul, ou alors c'était à cause du bras de Nami qui tenait maintenant la bouteille. Tashigi savait que Nami n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot, et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de toucher à son verre, cependant elle le but d'une traite, elle avait connu pire. Ce verre-là avait juste été un peu plus corsé, ses yeux maintenant avaient des larmes le long des cils. Mais Zoro, impressionné, avait lui aussi bu d'une traite, le visage de la chatte voleuse c'était fendu d'un sourire, il devait y avoir autre chose dans ce verre, ou alors elle avait réussi à les faire boire depuis un moment sans qu'elle ait à boire elle aussi.

La grosse femme, s'effondra, laissant la place libre et son verre à moitié vide. Ils n'étaient plus que trois, deux pirates et une marine, elle se devait de gagner. Son honneur de marine était en jeu, il fallait qu'elle tienne encore quelques verres, elle savait que si sa limite était atteinte, elle serait incapable de se retenir et elle ne souviendrait plus de sa nuit. La dernière fois qu'il lui était arrivé ce genre de choses, elle s'était retrouvée dans le lit d'un marine, certes beau garçon, mais d'un ennui et d'une imbécilité qui dépassait l'entendement, elle avait dû le faire changer de régiments et lui faire promettre de garder le secret. Autant le dire à un sourd. Il avait tout raconté et s'était vanté dans toute la base. Heureusement pour elle, à cette époque tous ses hommes avaient déjà le béguin pour elle, ils l'avaient donc férocement défendu et le pauvre homme était parti de la marine humilié. Après ça, elle était toujours restée présentable avec ses hommes. Ce soir, la seule personne qu'elle pourrait attaquer était assise en face d'elle avec son sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Elle voulait, lui arracher se sourire, lui mordre les lèvres, et lui arracher ses vêtements, lui faire pousser ses grognements qu'elle avait entendu dans la salle de bain plus tôt dans la journée, lui….. Et merde, elle était foutue, son cerveau était passé du côté de l'ennemi, son corps aussi commençait à réagir, elle ne pouvait plus compter que sur sa volonté, et sa ruse. La table était assez petite, si elle levait la jambe, elle pouvait lui toucher les jambes du pirate, peut-être même plus haut si elle se penchait.

Le tout était de le faire au bon moment, il pourrait penser qu'elle craquait, il fallait qu'elle soit prudente et ne pas se faire repérer, avec un peu de chance elle pourrait le faire recracher et elle aurait gagné. Il était en train de porter le verre à sa bouche toujours les yeux fixés sur elle, elle lui sourit et son pied vint se poser sur un de ses genoux. Touché ! Il avait failli recracher, ses joues étaient devenues rouges et son verre s'était posé avec bien plus de bruit qu'il ne le fallait. Il la regardait avec des yeux ronds et un air hébété. Avec l'alcool, il perdait de son sang-froid, et elle, s'amusait plus que de raisons. Son pied était maintenant remonté un peu plus haut, le sourire aux lèvres, elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. Elle but son verre le plus lentement possible, jouant avec son pied et se cambrant légèrement, elle avançait plus haut, le long de sa cuisse, puis redescendait jusqu'à sa cheville. Elle avait réussi à lui faire perdre son contrôle, les yeux à demi clos il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Soudain alors que son pied était monté très haut sur sa cuisse, touchant presque le tissu de l'entrejambe de son pantalon, elle enleva son pied. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un grognement de mécontentement, mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Après un moment, les deux ne se lâchaient plus du regard, ils buvaient leurs verres sans plus se préoccuper des autres personnes autour d'eux. Nami, après un moment à les regarder s'affronter du regard et à remplir leurs verres, commença à trouver le temps long, elle partit, les laissant seuls, de toutes façons elle avait déjà pris le sac contenant tout l'argent de la récompense, elle avait maintenant envie d'embêter Sanji ou de de s'amuser avec Robin. Avec la tension qui émanait des deux épéistes il valait mieux rester loin d'eux quand tout allait éclater. Elle avait remarqué quelque chose qui clochait entre eux, certes Zoro avait toujours été très ronchon et froid avec toutes les filles qu'ils avaient rencontré, mais là ce n'était ni du rejet ni de l'indifférence ou de la méfiance, c'était autre chose de plus intense et de plus profond, elle lui mettait les nerfs à vifs et la jeune pirate ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Robin le saurait sûrement, elle connaissait tout sur tout.

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas le départ de Nami, ils restaient dans leur monde, se défiant du regard et buvant leurs verres sans ciller. Tashigi attendait qu'il boive son verre, sans la regarder, mais pour le moment, aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher prise en premier. Cependant, après une dizaine de verres en plus, leurs yeux n'arrivaient plus à fixer grand-chose et leur vues baissaient encore, elle devait le faire avant de perdre le contrôle ce qui arriverait trop rapidement si tout cela continuait ainsi. Alors au moment où il portait une fois encore son verre à sa bouche, elle n'hésita pas, elle glissa son pied entre les jambes du jeune homme, caressant doucement son entrejambe avec son pied nue (elle avait réussi à enlever ses chaussures de malheur). L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, l'alcool, qu'il était en train de boire, fut recraché avec force. Elle avait gagné. Elle retira son pied, leva les bras au ciel et rit, son rire, trop aiguë, brisa le silence qui régnait sur cette partie du banquet.

Mais le pirate ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, alors qu'elle se dandinait sur sa chaise, dansant la danse de la victoire (l'alcool peut faire des ravages…) il retourna la table et se jeta sur elle, ne prenant pas le temps de voir si des filles par terre n'avaient été blessées. Il prit la marine par la main et la tira vers une rue déserte. Les pieds de la jeune femme, toujours nues, lui empêchaient d'avancer aussi rapidement que le pirate, mais le trajet n'était pas long et avant qu'elle ait pu protester, son corps était plaqué contre un mur et sa bouche était encore une fois attaqué par celle de Roronoa. Mais cette fois-ci l'alcool les avait désinhibés, leurs vêtements devenaient trop vite encombrants, le tee-shirt du pirate avait vite été arraché, la robe de la jeune femme avait été remontée et tandis qu'il s'attaquait à sa petite culotte, elle le renversa par terre. Elle était maintenant à califourchon sur lui. Dans cette position, sa robe ne cachait plus vraiment ses seins et Zoro en profita pour relever son buste prendre un de ses tétons entre ses dents. Après un petit cri de surprise, Tashigi commença à gémir de plaisir, une de ses mains se perdant dans des cheveux couleur de prairie et l'autre luttant avec la ceinture du pirate, une fois enlevée, sa petite main se fraya un chemin à travers les vêtements jusqu'au membre durcit, elle ne perdit pas de temps et commença ses caresses, les deux étaient trop enivrés et trop pressés d'en finir, le ratage cuisant du matin leur avaient laissé un goût de trop peu.

La rue fut bientôt remplit de bruits de soupirs, de gémissements et de grognements, Les mains du jeune homme, avaient trouvées leur place sur un des seins de la marine et une autre s'était logée entre leur deux corps, jouant avec ses doigts et sa paume, suivant ses mouvements du bassin. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool, ou le lieu, ou encore les talents du jeune homme, mais elle savait qu'elle était bientôt au bout. Ses hanches bougeaient de plus en plus vite, ainsi que sa main, les mouvements qu'elle faisait prenaient plus d'ampleur, elle avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou du pirate, le mordant pour éviter de crier, elle se sentait venir, les étoiles commençaient à apparaître devant ses yeux clos. Un dernier coup de rein et elle y était, mais un son ne cessait de la perturber, comme si quelqu'un l'appelait, de très loin, ce n'était pas la voix du jeune homme, vu sa tête, il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose et il devait être à peu près au même point qu'elle. La voix revint, plus claire et forte, elle la connaissait mais son cerveau avait définitivement cessé de fonctionner. Néanmoins, la voix était maintenant trop forte pour faire semblant de ne rien entendre, on l'appelait vraiment.

« Tashigi !, Où es-tu ? TASHIIIIIGIIIIIIII ! Je veux danser avec toi, Chopper me l'a permis juste ce soir ! Allez sors de ta cachette, on m'a dit que tu étais là !

-Merde ! » La jeune femme semblait avoir pris un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête, elle s'était figée sur place, laissant filer ses chances de pouvoir finir ce qu'ils avaient commencés. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle, la voix se rapprochait et si elle voulait l'arrêter avant qu'elle voit la situation dans lequel elle était (encore !), en dessous, Roronoa, était passablement énervé. Il pestait, le souffle court, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Deux fois en une journée, ça commençait à faire trop, cette fois-ci elle n'éprouvait pas de soulagement à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer, elle avait l'esprit dans du coton et sa conscience semblait avoir quittée son corps. Ce soir, elle n'était plus une marine, et Roronoa n'était pas un pirate. Donc plus rien ne l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et à en croire, la rapidité et la précipitation avec laquelle ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, elle voulait vraiment être avec lui. Malgré sa frustration, elle sourit, la nuit ne faisait que commencée, elle allait s'amuser un peu, surtout qu'elle avait la certitude que le jeune homme voulait la même chose qu'elle. D'ailleurs, elle venait d'avoir sa revanche. Elle se dégagea du corps étendu par terre, et lui lança d'un sourire mesquin : « j'ai gagné ! » avant de s'éloigner en replaçant sa robe.

Tashigi rejoignit Taryn au bout de la ruelle, la jeune fille, qui continuait de l'appeler, lui sauta dans les bras quand elle l'aperçut. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena près de la grande table. Remerciant la pénombre qui cachait toutes les différentes marques que Zoro avait laissées sur son corps, la jeune femme se laissa guider vers ce qui semblait être devenu une piste de danse. Avec Taryn, elle commença à danser en rythme avec les autres femmes, suivant des yeux les pas de chacune. Très vite, elle riait et avait (presque) oublié sa frustration. Au bout d'un moment elle aperçut une silhouette aux cheveux verts s'asseoir près de la piste, apparemment, il avait trouvé un nouveau tee-shirt qui devait lui cacher ses empreintes dentaires. La silhouette de ce qui semblait être Usopp s'était rapproché et ils discutaient maintenant. Les musiques changeaient, de temps à autre elle tournait la tête pour croiser le regard de Roronoa, mais elle ne lâchait pas la main de Taryn et continuait de danser, se déhanchant un peu plus quand elle se sentait observer par le bretteur.

Au bout de quelques heures, la jeune femme se sentait un peu fatiguée, elle partit s'asseoir avec Taryn qui avait déjà trop forcé ce soir. Elles furent vite rejointe par d'autres filles et toutes commencèrent à rire et parler de tout et n'importe quoi, toujours un peu trop joyeuse et légère, elle les écoutait et riait avec les filles. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'entourage, d'habitude elle était la seule femme de son régiment et il n'y avait que Hina ou, parfois, une infirmière qui la rejoignait. Malgré les conversations un peu futiles (elle connaissait maintenant la meilleure façon de s'appliquer du rouge à lèvres sans miroir.) elle s'amusait. Au fond de son esprit encore embué, elle savait qu'elle ne vivrait plus jamais une nuit comme celle-là. Cela lui faisait un peu mal, elle aimait passer du temps avec ces filles et même, avec les pirates qui étaient montés sur la table et jouait avec des baguettes. Tashigi se sentait trop bien pour ne pas vouloir se séparer des souvenirs de cette nuit. Elle le devait pourtant, si elle voulait continuer dans la marine, elle devait oublier cette nuit et rester ennemie avec toutes ces personnes si agréables. Soudain, la vie au sein de la marine ne lui semblait plus une bonne idée. Elle voulait rester ici, s'amuser avec tout le monde, elle ne voulait plus rentrer. Ces pensées la laissèrent maussade, les rires commençaient à lui faire mal à la tête. Elle se tourna vers Taryn, pour chercher un peu de réconfort, mais cette dernière venait de sombre sur l'épaule d'une de ses compagnes. Elle proposa de la raccompagner. On lui indiqua la maison de la guérisseuse, elle la prit sur son dos et partit.

Toujours déchaussée, elle marchait en regardant par terre pour éviter de se faire mal. Elle ne vit, donc pas les pieds d'un certain bretteur qui l'avait suivi. La maison n'était pas si loin que ça, mais ses pieds avaient été mis à rude épreuve depuis ses dernières 48 heures et malgré l'alcool qui lui anesthésiait le corps, elle souffrait, elle était à peu près sûre qu'un de ses pieds était en sang. Elle allait déposer la jeune fille quand deux bras puissants, la débarrassèrent du fardeau. Elle marchait maintenant aux côtés de Zoro qui portait la jeune Taryn dans ses bras. Ils arrivèrent à la maison et la déposèrent dans son lit sans qu'elle se réveille. Après avoir été remercié par une vieille femme sans âge, les deux épéistes sortirent de la maison, mais le jeune homme la pris dans ses bras, par reflexe, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'avec ses bras, ils supportaient son corps. Elle se sentait comme une jeune damoiselle en détresse, mais dans les bras du jeune homme, elle n'avait pas confiance, il l'emmenait à l'opposé de la fête. Tashigi se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée d'avoir commencé leur petit jeu, elle commençait à se souvenir de leurs différences de camp et de l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait en le laissant tout seul et frustré dans cette ruelle. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas être violent, mais c'était lui maintenant qui menait la danse et elle n'était pas rassurée du tout. Elle voyait le banquet s'éloigner, elle ne savait pas où tout ça allait les menés.

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour votre soutien, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ses derniers jours pour écrire mais c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu finir ce chapitre !_

_Quand j'ai commencé l'histoire, j'imaginais une autre fin, mais mon cerveau et des concordances dans l'histoire (on ne va pas faire partir les Mugis en plein milieu de la nuit quand-même !) m'ont fait changer d'avis. Il y aura donc un autre chapitre après celui-là et sûrement un petit épilogue !_

_Donc à très vite pour la vraie fin et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_Pazouzou_

_P.S Rappelons que l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé… ainsi que pour votre égo !_

_Aussi, désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me relire correctement!  
_


	7. Écart de conduite

_Enfin voilà la suite!_

_je suis désolée du délai d'attente vous pouvez me jeter des cailloux si vous le voulez! J'ai vraiment essayé de faire le plus vite possible mais c'était la première fois que j'écrivais ce genre de truc! donc les critiques sont les bienvenus surtout si elles sont mauvaises ça m'aide à m'améliorer!  
_

_Enduite j'ai désespérément cherché quelqu'un pour me corriger mais je n'ai trouvé personne donc il n'y a que ma correction approximative, si vous trouvez des fautes dites le moi encore!  
_

_MERCI à tous pour votre soutien et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!  
_

_l'épilogue arrive demain!  
_

_Attention certains passages pourraient chiquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes et de ceux qui n'ont pas été averti : ça tourne au lemon!  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

_Pazouzou  
_

* * *

« Euh Roronoa !? Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » Cela faisait bien trente bonnes minutes qu'ils marchaient, ils étaient maintenant dans une petite forêt. Elle se maudissait de s'être laissé faire, le jeune homme avait un sens de l'orientation aussi médiocre que ses talents de cuisinière (et elle avait déjà brulé les cuisines de trois navires en essayant de se faire chauffer une tasse de lait!) Elle était certaine, malgré ses yeux et le manque de lumières, qu'ils étaient déjà passés par ce chemin deux fois. Mais le bretteur restait muet, et continuait, buté, sa route. Un vent frais était apparue depuis peu (ou alors elle venait juste de s'en rendre compte ?) elle se serra inconsciemment contre le torse musclé du jeune homme. Il était chaud et elle était enveloppée de son odeur, elle se rendit compte que son odeur lui avait manqué, elle avait apprécié ce contact et maintenant elle en était devenue dépendante. En à peine deux jours, elle était pathétique.

La jeune femme se surprit à fermer les yeux et se laisser porter. Après tout, aucun des deux n'avait leurs sabres et il était aussi saoul qu'elle. Elle ne risquait donc pas grand-chose, à part de se perdre sur l'île, mais même cette possibilité ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, tant qu'elle pouvait se coller contre le corps de son compagnon et enfouir son visage contre son torse. Après ce qui lui semblait un battement de cil, mais qui, en vérité, devait être une bonne demi-heure, l'odeur de l'air changea, il était un peu plus frais et le sol étrange. Elle entendait le crissement des pieds sur ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à du sable, et plus ils avançaient, plus le son des vagues se rapprochait. Ils étaient arrivés sur une plage.

Elle se sentit être déposée doucement sur le sable, Zoro se passait la main sur les cheveux regardant à droite et à gauche. Il avait l'air embêté. D'instinct elle posa la question :

« Dis-moi Roronoa, c'est là que tu voulais aller non ?

-On est où ? Le sunny n'est pas ici ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu voulais me ramener au bateau ! On est sur une plage ! Le port doit être de l'autre côté de l'île avec tous les détours que tu as fait !

-Ho ça va, c'est pas si grave, on va repartir que demain dans l'après-midi. »

Il avait réussi à casser tout semblant de confort qui s'était installé entre les deux. Maintenant agacée, elle marchait vers la mer, autant profiter de la situation et nettoyer ses plaies avec l'eau. La sensation était très désagréable, mais ses pieds se dégonflaient à vue d'œil. Elle s'assit sur le sable mouillé et regarda l'horizon, ils étaient du côté est, le port était au nord-ouest. Il les avait vraiment amenés à l'opposé. Le ciel devenait gris, le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu profiter d'un lever de soleil, elle était souvent trop occupée pour le voir. La marée descendait, bientôt elle n'aurait plus les pieds dans la mer, mais pour le moment elle s'en fichait, elle se sentait fatiguée, elle voulait s'allonger et regarder le lever de soleil jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'entraîne. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et s'émerveilla devant les couleurs qui transformaient le ciel d'été. Roronoa vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, imitant sa position, il regardait cependant, dans une autre direction, l'air penaud. Avec cette tête il ressemblait presque à un humain normal, elle avait presque envie de le faire sourire, ou alors d'enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux, ou encore de se blottir contre lui et de dormir dans ses bras. Mais, elle était bien trop fière pour se laisser aller. Il les avait perdus sur une île, même si le paysage était magnifique. Et puis c'était lui qui avait perdu, tout à l'heure, il fallait qu'elle fasse attention, ils étaient maintenant à égalité et il allait chercher à prendre la tête.

Elle préférait y penser comme un jeu, cela lui enlevait la culpabilité de fricoter avec un ennemi et puis, elle n'était pas non plus très douée pour ce genre de choses, souvent elle faisait tout d'instinct et le peu de garçons qu'elle avait connue ne lui avait jamais donné réellement confiance en elle. Elle préférait voir ça comme un défi, elle aimait relever les défis. Et puis elle connaissait les hommes, elle avait grandi avec eux, elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour les avoir dans son lit, mais elle avait toujours l'impression d'être aussi douée qu'une table.

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec Roronoa qu'elle s'était amusée, Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'avait pas la pression de plaire, elle jouait avec lui. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être parfaite, il réagissait au quart de tour. S'il ne vivait pas avec deux femmes magnifiques sur le bateau, elle aurait pensé qu'il avait passé sa vie dans une île réservée aux hommes. Peut-être que c'était cette amie qui lui ressemblait qui le poussait vers elle. Elle serait donc une sorte de substitut. Cette pensée, lui fit mal, à la tête d'une part (il était bien trop tard ou trop tôt pour penser) et puis sa fierté en prenait un coup, le seul homme qu'elle avait réussi à manipuler consciemment, ne le faisait pas à cause d'elle mais d'une autre. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette fille, comment était-elle morte, pourquoi comptait-elle pour le bretteur ? Sans le regarder, elle osa : « je peux te poser une question ?

-Ca dépend.

-Ton amie qui me ressemblait… Elle est morte, non ? »

Elle entendit le jeune homme gronder doucement, il semblait ne pas aimer parler de ça. Tant pis, elle devait savoir. Elle se tourna vers lui, il avait maintenant les yeux perdus dans le vide, Elle aussi avait le même regard quand elle repensait au passé, celui qu'elle n'aimait pas déranger. Plus doucement elle continua : « Comment c'est arrivé ?

-C'était la fille de mon maître d'arme, elle était la meilleure et je n'ai jamais réussi à la battre, mais elle est morte avant d'avoir pu accomplir son rêve. On s'est promis que l'un de nous deux deviendrait le meilleur épéiste du monde, elle pensait que les filles devenaient plus faibles que les hommes au bout d'un moment et elle refusait de voir ce jour arriver… Elle est tombée dans les escaliers et s'est rompu le cou. »

Si ce n'était pas aussi affreux, elle aurait explosé de rire, elle était tombée dans les escaliers des centaines de fois et à part un bras cassé et une épaule disloquée, elle n'avait rien eu de plus grave. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'absurdité de cette mort avait quelque chose d'impossible. Personne ne pouvait mourir comme ça, surtout pas, quand cela lui arrivait au moins une fois par jour ! Elle regardait Roronoa, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Elle n'allait pas lui dire que la façon dont elle était morte était ridicule, il souffrait encore de sa mort, elle en était persuadée.

« Je suis désolée, je suis sûre qu'elle doit être très fière de toi. En tout cas moi je le serais même si tu es un pirate ! »

Pourquoi avait-elle avoué ça ? Elle avait eu un moment de faiblesse en voyant son visage mais en le regardant elle oublia son aveu. Un sourire en coin venait d'illuminer son visage. C'était mieux comme ça, il était beaucoup plus beau avec ce visage. Ils restèrent un moment encore sur le sable, le soleil avait déjà projeté ses rayons sur une bonne partie du ciel. Il brisa le silence après quelques minutes, ça devait être leur minute de vérité.

« Pourquoi tu nous as aidé tout à l'heure ? Tu aurais pu partir après…

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser ses filles se faire maltraiter sans rien faire, pas encore une fois »

C'était à son tour de fixer l'horizon, se souvenant de ce jour qui avait changé sa vision de la marine et du gouvernement pour toujours. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, surtout pas à un pirate, mais l'alcool encore un peu présent et ses yeux qui la sondaient lui ôtèrent les mots de la bouche.

« Quand je suis allée dans le nouveau monde, je suis passée par l'ile Marijoa. Tous les dragons célestes y vivent et ils ont tous au moins une dizaine d'esclaves à leur service. J'ai dû les regarder se faire humilier et se faire battre sans pouvoir rien y faire, les marines protègent ces individus, alors qu'elle devrait protéger les esclaves. Certains n'avaient même pas 10 ans. J'ai voulu tout arrêter et abandonner, je ne pouvais plus me battre pour ces gens-là. Mais Smoker m'a convaincu de rester, maintenant je me bats avec lui pour qu'il puisse réaliser son rêve. Mais je ne pas t'en dire plus, je devrais te tuer sinon ! »

Sa déclaration fut suivi d'un rire moqueur, forcément, il ne croyait pas un instant qu'elle puisse le battre un jour, mais elle se battrait et continuerait d'y croire malgré le fossé qui les séparait. Elle se retourna vers lui et le défia du regard.

« Je ne laisserais pas tomber Roronoa, un jour, les épées me reviendront. Tu peux progresser autant que tu veux, je ne baisserais pas les bras, je vais te battre un jour. Même si je dois y laisser ma peau, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais sur terre je ne te lâcherais pas tant que ces sabres ne sont pas entre les mains de la justice. » Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle s'était rapproché de lui. Il avait une expression étrange, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme ou alors qu'il en laissait partir un. Dans la lumière du lever de soleil il était différent, plus doré et plus intense, il avait les cheveux un peu plus clairs et ses yeux étaient brillants. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de cette manière. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne à la lumière d'un lever de soleil. La jeune femme se rendit compte de la situation. Elle était sur une plage déserte à observer un lever de soleil avec Roronoa Zoro. C'était surement la chose la plus romantique et bizarre qu'elle avait faite de toute sa vie. Et maintenant qu'il venait de lui prendre la main, elle avait vraiment l'impression de vivre un rêve étrange dans lequel son pire ennemi devenait son petit ami. Elle sourit et se blottit contre le jeune homme. Sa main toujours enlacée à la sienne et sa tête contre son épaule, elle se laissa bercer par la marée et par la respiration du bretteur. Très vite elle sombra dans un doux sommeil.

Quand elle se réveilla il faisait chaud, elle était toujours blottit contre ce qui devait être Roronoa, mais la mer n'était plus là, elle était dans une pièce ronde, elle reconnaissait le doux tangage d'un bateau. Elle était dans une vigie, celle des Mugiwaras. Elle s'assit encore un peu endormie et parcourut la pièce du regard. La jeune femme était sur une sorte de futon au milieu de la pièce, sur les murs il y avait des outils pour l'entretien des épées et des poids. Elle se rallongea, elle ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas à se lever avant les autres pour être sûr que tout le monde se présente à l'heure à la revue des troupes. Tashigi se lova contre le jeune homme qui gronda un peu avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle se rendormait, elle fut assaillie par une foule de pensées qui lui glacèrent le sang. Elle venait de se recoucher dans les bras d'un pirate, de Roronoa Zoro ! Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir où était Shigure depuis hier après-midi et elle était dans le bateau des Mugiwaras ! Étaient-ils partis ? Quelle heure était-il ? Pourquoi elle aimait être dans les bras de son pire ennemi ? Comment était-elle arrivée ici ?

Trop de questions, qui lui donnèrent le tournis et une nausée effroyable. Elle allait avoir mal à la tête, il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là. D'abord, elle devait se lever, et trouver Shigure, ensuite, elle devait savoir s'ils avaient pris la mer. Mais surtout elle devait arrêter de prendre le pirate pour son oreiller, la nuit était terminée, elle était à nouveau une marine et Smoker devait être en train de la chercher partout. Elle avait trop tardé, il fallait qu'elle aille voir Nami et discuter de sa « libération ». Elle essaya de se dégager doucement de l'étreinte du jeune homme qui grogna encore, il ne voulait pas la lâcher. « Arrête de bouger, on n'est pas encore parti. Ton épée est ici et si t'as envie de faire pipi fallait y penser avant. » Elle tenta d'une voix étouffée par la poitrine du jeune homme : « c'est toi qui m'as ramené ici tout à l'heure ?

-Ouais, tu t'étais endormie, maintenant rendors-toi, il nous réveillerons pour dire au revoir ou pour manger. »

Tout était dit, elle n'avait plus rien à rajouter, mais les questions se bousculaient toujours dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Même l'odeur du bretteur ne la calmait pas, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été dans une bulle qui venait d'éclater, la laissant avec des peurs et des doutes qui lui broyaient le cœur. Après ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Roronoa c'était rendormi, elle le poussa gentiment et se leva, sa tête et son estomac n'apprécièrent pas vraiment ce changement de position aussi rapide et lui firent savoir. Elle tituba un instant, son estomac dansait la gigue et elle avait l'impression que sa tête venait de passer dans un tsunami. Enfin capable de tourner la tête, elle repéra Shigure et se dirigea vers elle. Son épée lui avait manquée, elle l'avait quitté une demi-journée, mais elle ne se sentait pas elle-même si elle ne la tenait pas. Elle commença à faire quelques exercices pour se dérouiller, son estomac et son crâne la lançaient toujours, mais elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser.

Après quelques minutes, elle était en sueur et sa langue lui collait au palais, il fallait qu'elle descende pour boire et se laver un peu. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers l'échelle. Sans ses lunettes, elle descendit tout doucement elle ne voulait pas en plus de sa gueule de bois, avoir un bleu aux fesses et du mal à marcher. Arrivée sur le pont, elle eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'avait jamais vu le nouveau navire des mugiwaras, et il était magnifique. Tous les bâtiments qu'elle avait connus étaient tous gris et impersonnels. Là il y avait de la couleur partout, une orangerai et une terrasse avec des chaises longues et une table. Il y avait tout pour se sentir chez soi, si elle se laissait aller, elle aurait pu vouloir rester ici et quitter la marine. Mais elle s'était promis de tout faire pour que Smoker accomplisse son rêve et nettoie toute la marine. Elle voulait voir ce jour arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas se lier avec les pirates, elle devait partir le plus vite possible avant de s'attacher à tous ces personnages. Elle avança vers la cuisine, espérant y trouver quelque chose pour calmer son mal de tête et ses nausées. Elle y trouva Robin, Nami et Sanji assis devant une tasse de thé et des petites pâtisseries. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi malade, elle se serait jetée dessus, mais mal à l'aise et l'estomac barbouillé, elle dit poliment bonjour, espérant que son visage et son cou n'allaient pas jouer les coquelicots. Tous, savaient où elle avait passé la nuit, et elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Nami et de Robin qu'elles en savaient un peu plus. Elle se sentait mal, encore plus mal que la fois où elle s'était réveillée dans le lit de ce marine stupide. Mais aucune ne fit de commentaires, on lui proposa du thé et des gâteaux. Elle prit un peu de thé mais refusa les gâteaux. Nami, lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait mauvaise mine, elle ne devait pas être habituée à boire autant. Elle répliqua d'un sourire, qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se réveiller aussi tard. La jeune pirate ricana et l'ambiance se détendit. Tashigi voulait discuter du trajet qu'ils allaient prendre une fois en mer, elle ne pouvait pas rester avec eux très longtemps, son intégrité était vraiment en danger.

Après avoir fini son thé, elle se décida à demander. Nami regarda Robin et soupira, demain, si tout allaient bien ils arriveraient sur une île contrôlé par la marine. Robin lui expliqua, qu'ils avaient prévu de la laisser sur le bateau en attendant la rançon. Elle ne voulait pas risquer une guerre de plus entre les pirates et la marine juste pour une rançon. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'échapper avant d'arriver sur l'ile. En plus ça ferait un peu plus authentique. Elle leur parla aussi de l'heure à laquelle ils devaient lever l'ancre, ils attendaient leur capitaine qui avait passé la nuit sur l'ile, dès qu'il reviendrait, les voiles seraient déployées. Elle pria intérieurement qu'il revienne le plus rapidement possible. Ils discutèrent encore un peu de temps de tout et de rien, Sanji essayant de la séduire, Nami le frappant quand il en faisait trop. Encore une fois, elle commençait à se sentir à l'aise, confortable avec les pirates, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Elle devait fuir, et se raisonner, elle était encore dans la marine, elle chassait les mugiwaras, même si Smoker et elle ne faisait plus vraiment parti de la même flotte. Son sang lui cognait dans les tempes, elle avait besoin d'arrêter son dilemme et vite. Nami, voyant qu'elle se tenait les tempes, lui conseilla d'aller voir Chopper pour qu'il lui soigne sa gueule de bois, elle ajouta que si elle le voulait des vêtements était prêts pour elle dans la salle de bain. Tashigi la remercia et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Le calme qui régnait dans les couloirs lui permettait de faire un point sur sa situation.

Elle était dans un bateau pirate, en plutôt bon terme avec ses occupants, surtout avec l'un d'entre eux. Elle avait été intime avec lui, alors qu'elle devait l'arrêter. Elle avait trahie la marine et libérer des femmes qui allaient être réduites à l'esclavage. Elle avait suivi son instinct jusqu'ici, il n'était pas forcément en faveur de la marine, mais elle savait qu'elle avait défendu la justice et fait le bien. Néanmoins, il restait toujours la question du pirate. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Parfois, elle laissait son corps parler et elle savait qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal. Mais parfois elle laissait son esprit parler et c'était une catastrophe. Il ne fallait pas faire ce genre de choses avec un pirate, même dans le cadre d'une prise d'otage/ sauvetage. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était comme ça. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé attirant, beau, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à faire ça avec lui. Certes, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, il fallait qu'elle continue, cependant, ce n'était pas bien. Comment pourrait-elle le défier la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait ? Elle rougissait déjà en pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait. En même temps, elle commençait à connaitre son corps, elle savait par exemple que l'endroit où son cou rejoignait ses épaules était très sensible ainsi que la peau juste avant ses hanches. Elle pouvait peut-être l'utilisé contre lui dans un combat. Ou elle pouvait aussi trouver d'autres points faibles sur son corps pour pouvoir le battre la prochaine fois. Il fallait donc qu'elle se rapproche du bretteur, pour jauger sa résistance et son endurance. Elle se rattachait à cette seule raison et laissait son corps profiter de cette petite victoire.

L'infirmerie était plus grande et plus éclairée, Il y avait deux petits lits et un grand bureau, une bibliothèque et des cadres remplissaient les murs. Le petit renne l'ausculta et enleva son bandage, les points tenaient mieux maintenant, mais il faudrait retirer les fils dans une dizaine de jours. Il lui donna deux comprimés pour sa tête. Elle le remercia et partit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle aurait aimé avoir ses lunettes, elle ne pouvait distinguer que les formes et les couleurs, mais elle pouvait sentir que ce navire était magnifique, les boiseries, les couleurs, la lumière. Dans tous les bâtiments qu'elle avait habité, il n'y avait quasiment pas de couleurs, tout était triste et dur. Elle arriva à la salle de bains, sa gorge se noua, la dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans une pièce de la sorte, elle avait commencé à perdre la tête. Mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de bué, ni d'homme nu dans la salle de bain, juste une immense douche, une baignoire de la taille d'une petite piscine et un jacuzzi dans une petite alcôve. Elle était émerveillée. Tout ce luxe n'était pas présent dans les salles d'eau de la marine, elle prit tout son temps, testant toutes les positions de la pomme de douche, embuant la pièce en un rien de temps. Elle s'arrêta quand la peau de ses mains et de ses pieds devint flétrie. Elle s'habilla avec les habits qu'on lui avait préparés. Une jupe, trop courte et un simple t-shirt composait sa tenue. On avait donné une petite touche d'originalité à ses sous-vêtements, ils étaient ridiculement petits et verts sombre. Du même vert que le bandana d'un certain pirate. Elle pesta, elle était sûre que c'était fait exprès. Elle s'examina dans le miroir (il était immense), à part la tenue, elle ressemblait à elle-même. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et sorti de la pièce.

Sur le pont tout le monde était levé, on allait bientôt partir, Luffy venait juste de revenir. Les adieux furent interminables, tout le monde se prenait dans les bras et promettait de se revoir vite. Le capitaine du Sunny souriait et riait, il pressait tout le monde et voulait partir le plus vite possible. Taryn ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, elle l'a tenait dans ses bras et pleurait. La jeune femme dû lui promettre de revenir sur l'île pour qu'elle se calme. Elle se précipita ensuite sur le pont pour ne plus croiser d'autres personnes qui voulait la forcer à rester. L'ancre était levée et l'île devenait plus petite à vue d'œil, plus personne ne pouvaient les voir mais, certains pirates agitaient encore les bras. Quand Luffy se gratta le ventre en demandant si le repas était prêt, tout le monde se rua vers la cuisine. Elle les suivit en riant, elle était sûre qu'ils se dépêchaient pour avoir la chance de manger un peu, avant que leur capitaine s'empiffre. Elle n'avait pas forcément très faim, mais elle entra dans la pièce pour s'assoir avec eux. L'ambiance était folle, tout le monde parlait en même temps, se bagarraient pour avoir un morceau de viande ou pour protéger des plats. Même Roronoa était en train de pousser Luffy pour pouvoir manger un peu de viande avant qu'il engloutisse tout. Elle rit un peu et s'assit face à Robin, la seules de l'équipage qui ne se battait pas. Elles les observèrent un peu avant que Robin ne prenne la parole :

« Alors Marine, vous vous êtes habituée à la vie de pirate ? lui demanda-t-elle la joue posée sur la paume de sa main.

-Comment ça ? Je… Je ne vais pas rester très longtemps.

- Hm ? Oui, bien sûr et puis une marine ne peut pas apprécier des pirates n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement ! Bien que je doive reconnaître qu'ils m'ont très bien accueillie, je suis avant tout une marine et je vais vous arrêter un jour ou l'autre. » Même pour elle, sa voix lui semblait fausse, elle avait l'impression d'être en plein délire, elle parlait cordialement avec la femme qui avait essayé de la tuer des années auparavant.

-Même si ces pirates ne sont comme aucun de ce que nous avons connu avant. Et pourtant je crois que vous comme moi avons connu un bon nombre de forbans.

-En effet, je ne connais pas beaucoup de pirates qui iraient défier le gouvernement autant de fois.

-Il est tout à fait normal de tomber sous leur charme. Je crois même que vous poursuivez un peu le même rêve. »

Tashigi la regarda un instant perplexe, mais après un sourire, elle se leva et partit rejoindre Nami et Sanji qui bataillaient ferme pour avoir un morceau de gâteau. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Elle ne connaissait pas les rêves de tous les pirates, mais elle savait que Luffy voulait devenir roi des pirates et que Roronoa voulait devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde. Quant à elle, elle voulait simplement retrouver les épées légendaires et les mettre du côté de la justice.

Même si maintenant, elle ne savait pas trop où la justice se trouvait, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas cherché à mettre la main sur les sabres du pirate. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, en lui confisquant les armes. Elle avait vu sa maîtrise des Katanas, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur maître, et puis, même s'il était pirate, ses épées luttaient pour une cause juste. Robin avait peut-être vu juste. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, elle luttait aux côtés des Mugiwaras pour la justice. Alors, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle avait envie avec le pirate, car juste cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ennemis.

Elle attendit patiemment la fin du repas, elle picora un peu son repas, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Enfin le repas était fini, la jeune femme attendit encore que le bretteur se dirige vers la vigie. Elle le suivit, elle monta en premier sur l'échelle, lui laissant une vue panoramique de ses sous-vêtements. Arrivés dans la vigie, Tashigi eut à peine le temps d'embrasser la pièce du regard : le futon était replié, quelques poids étaient sortis et les vêtements sales du pirate étaient rassemblés dans un coin. Elle fut plaquée au sol par Roronoa.

En moins d'une minute ils furent tous les deux entièrement nus, elle haletait, la bouche du pirate parcourait son corps en traçant des arabesques avec le bout de sa langue, plus sa langue descendait, plus elle se cambrait, essayant de contrôler les bruits qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Mais quand sa langue vint se poser entre ses jambes, elle ne put empêcher un cri. Les mains agrippées à ses cheveux, elle priait pour que la vigie soit insonorisée ou qu'elle soit assez haute pour que personne n'entende sa voix. Il était doué, elle était totalement à sa merci, bougeant ses hanches pour accentuer ses mouvements. Elle se sentait venir, la terre commençait à tourner, quand il rentra un doigt en elle, elle perdit pied, en quelque secondes, elle se contractait entièrement, le plaisir la traversait par vagues, elle ne savait plus où elle était, ni qui elle était. Tout ce qu'elle sentait était la langue et les doigts de son compagnon. Elle pouvait même sentir le rictus qu'il affichait. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse payer son coup bas. Elle l'épuiserait.

D'un coup de rein, elle le bloqua par terre, sa main le trouva dur et prêt. Elle commença ses représailles, le regard du pirate s'embua, elle prenait le pouvoir. Elle n'avait presque plus besoin de le tenir, ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, la bouche entrouverte, il commençait à panteler. Elle allait s'amuser un peu avec lui. Elle se positionna au-dessus de lui, ses mains la poussèrent vers son membre, elle résista, accentuant ses mouvements. Elle se baissait, aussi lentement que possible, elle le plaça juste à l'entrée. Il commença à la pousser plus fort, il essaya même de se relever, mais elle l'avait bloqué avec ses genoux, il était piégé. Il balbutia quelques mots, à peine compréhensibles. Elle s'approcha de son visage, lui laissant une trainé de baisers. La jeune femme sourit et baissa encore un peu son bassin, elle le sentait tout chaud contre elle, la jeune femme dut se faire violence pour s'arrêter. Roronoa serra des dents et poussa un grognement d'avertissement, il ne supportait pas cette situation, elle avait le pouvoir, il devait capituler pour avoir ce qu'il voulait et elle allait gagner. Il avait déjà perdu en se jetant sur elle, mais ça ne comptait pas, aucun des deux n'avaient l'esprit au jeu. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle était satisfaite, elle pouvait jouer avec lui indéfiniment.

Elle revit son jugement quand le bretteur repris ses esprits, il avait laissé ses mains se balader sur son corps, l'une prenant place sur son point sensible. Tashigi glapit, elle vit le visage du pirate se fendre de son sourire carnassier. Bonne joueuse elle accentua ses mouvements et se baissa encore. Cette fois-ci, il entra en elle, quelque centimètres, mais assez pour lui faire arrêter ses caresses. Essayant de se maîtriser, elle se retira tout doucement, il lutta un peu, mais il semblait perdu dans les sensations qu'il ressentait. Elle se pencha jusqu'à son oreille. C'était le moment de savoir s'il était aussi borné et intraitable qu'on le disait. Entre deux baisers et mordillage de l'oreille elle lui murmura : « Je sais ce que tu veux Roronoa, mais il va falloir me le demander gentiment ». Il grogna et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un va te faire foutre. Elle sourit et allait riposter quand elle se senti soulever et être renversé par terre. Elle aperçut son sourire triomphant, elle venait de perdre, mais jamais la défaite n'avait eu un aussi bon goût. Quand il entra en elle, son corps prit le dessus sur sa raison et elle se laissa aller au plaisir. Ils bougèrent en rythme, sans faux pas, elle se sentait partir encore une fois, plus fort cette fois-ci. Les mouvements s'intensifiaient, elle lui griffait le dos et lui bloquait le bassin avec ses jambes. Il grognait et avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de la marine, lui mordant la peau et laissant des marques qu'elle aurait sûrement encore la semaine prochaine.

Elle jouit, juste avant lui, ses coups de reins avaient eu raison de son faible et traitre corps. Son cri fut étouffé par la bouche du pirate, ils s'embrassèrent continuant leurs mouvements encore un peu, le temps de redescendre sur terre. Elle ferma les yeux, tout lui semblait trop éclatant, dans les bras de son amant, elle sentait la torpeur du sommeil l'envahir, elle se sentait tellement bien et protégée. Elle entendit son nom prononcé par une voie un peu rauque, mais Morphée l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras. Juste au moment de sombrer, elle sentit une couverture la recouvrir et deux bras puissant la serrer un peu plus.

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait encore jour, Roronoa était à ses côtés, toujours enlacés et nus dans la couverture, elle sentait l'odeur du jeune homme sur elle. La jeune femme s'étira un peu, elle se tourna vers le pirate et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle les ébouriffa, essaya différentes coiffures et les entortilla sur son doigt. Il bougea et essaya de se dégager de ses bras. Mais elle s'amusa encore un peu. Elle pinça ses joues, souleva ses sourcils, tira ses lèvres et lui chatouilla les oreilles avec ses cheveux. Il la retourna et lui bloqua les bras sous son corps, elle s'agita un peu. Le jeune homme commença à caresser le corps de Tashigi, elle se laissa aller sous ses mains. Elle aimait ses mains, elles étaient calleuses et chaudes, elles les savaient puissantes, pourtant elles semblaient délicates et légères sur son corps. Quand elle senti la bouche du pirate entre ses seins, elle sombra encore dans le plaisir et le désir. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour atteindre ensemble l'euphorie. C'était devenue presque un réflexe, elle connaissait le corps de Roronoa comme si elle avait vécu des années avec lui, et soit il était vraiment, vraiment doué, soit il la connaissait aussi bien qu'elle le connaissait. Elle se sentait pleine de confiance, belle et désirable. Elle se sentait vraiment femme. Et elle aimait ça.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte, se leva en s'étirant un peu. Elle devait aller aux toilettes. Heureusement, Franky avait aménagé un espace dans la vigie. Quand elle revint, Roronoa était debout, il était habillé que d'un pantalon. Il s'entrainait un peu avec une de ses épées. Elle ramassa ses sous-vêtements et enfila la chemise du pirate, c'était plus confortable que sa robe. Elle prit Shigure et se positionna face au bretteur. Il lui sourit, et se mit en garde. Leur joute était aussi verbale que physique, ils se tournaient autour, se jaugeaient et se taquinaient, encore dans le même jeu qui les avaient menés dans la vigie un peu plus tôt. Elle le savait, ils ne se battaient pas, ils jouaient. Seulement, elle aimait ce jeu. Elle arrivait à jauger sa puissance, elle devinait ses coups et elle pouvait admirer le torse du pirate autant qu'elle le voulait. Elle avait la vague impression de danser avec lui, leurs coups avaient quelque chose de chorégraphié et prédictible. La jeune femme voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas du même niveau, mais elle n'essayait pas de le vaincre. Elle dansait, elle jouait, ils se séduisaient. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne fut pas surprise quand l'épée du jeune homme lui trancha un morceau du tee-shirt. Elle se retrouva avec un trou qui partait du sternum et qui se finissait avec le tee-shirt. Son ventre et sa culotte était à découvert. Il fallait qu'elle riposte, sa contrattaque lui fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon. Il lui sourit, toujours le même sourire qui maintenant la faisait fondre. Leur danse continua encore un peu, les vêtements devinrent charpies et seuls les sous-vêtements de Tashigi résistèrent, ils étaient un peu trop collés au corps. Leurs corps se rapprochaient à chaque coup, la chaleur laissait leurs peaux luisantes, bientôt les deux bretteurs se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre. Un mur vint accueillir les corps, le dos de la jeune femme rencontra la paroi de bois avec force, avec un mouvement fluide, sa culotte vola à travers la pièce.

Contrairement à la veille, rien n'empêcha les jeunes gens de profiter de leurs corps. Très vite les gémissements vinrent remplacer les rires et les moqueries. Elle n'avait rien connu de tel, aucun homme ne lui avait fait cet effet, elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'un homme avant. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce genre de choses. Elle avait l'impression étrange d'être novice, certes elle n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'homme avant, mais vivant avec eux et les connaissant aussi bien, elle pensait qu'elle avait assez de savoir et d'expérience pour ne plus avoir cette sensation. Néanmoins, elle saisissait toute l'originalité et l'unicité de la situation. Jamais elle n'avait pensé passer toute une après-midi à explorer son corps et celui d'un pirate, et pourtant, alors qu'elle atteignait les sommets du plaisir encore une fois, elle remerciait le destin qui l'avait mené à s'allier aux mugiwaras. Et elle put en remercier un, encore et encore plusieurs fois durant la journée.

Quand elle se réveilla (elle s'était endormit quelques heures auparavant épuisée dans les bras de son amant, encore essoufflés.) il faisait nuit, de la vigie, elle pouvait apercevoir un phare, l'île où elle devait être échangée, était bientôt en vue. Ils y seraient à la fin de la matinée. La fin du weekend s'annonçait. Tashigi devait partir le plus vite possible. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils fassent quelque chose de fou, comme essayer de la monnayer. Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans les draps, il lui fallait des vêtements, Roronoa ronflait la tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Elle retrouva ses sous-vêtements quasiment intacts, sa jupe, et le tee-shirt en lambeaux du bretteur. Elle voulait retrouver celui qu'on lui avait offert le matin, mais elle avait déjà perdue trop de temps et le pirate commençait à bouger. Elle s'habilla et se leva, prit Shigure et sortit de la pièce, laissant un mot sur la buée des fenêtres : « À bientôt ! » Avec sa vision et la nuit aussi noire qu'un puits sans fond, elle trébucha et tomba lourdement sur les pieds et les fesses. Elle retint un cri de douleur. Elle allait avoir des bleus, et des courbatures ainsi que des suçons et des morsures. Elle allait avoir du mal à expliquer les traces. Il faisait froid, l'eau allait être encore plus froide, la marine voulait retourner dans la vigie et retrouver son pirate. Sa présence commençait à lui manquer. Pourtant il fallait continuer, c'était le mieux à faire pour les deux camps. Tashigi jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la tour, puis au reste du bateau, le temps d'un adieu silencieux. Elle sauta. L'eau était glacée, le sel lui brulait son corps meurtri par ses pratiques, et ses courbatures commençaient à se faire sentir. Elle devait néanmoins continuer. Avec un peu de chance et d'efforts, elle pouvait arriver sur l'île avant midi. Elle regarda une dernière fois le Sunny, une seule fenêtre était encore allumée à cette heure. Robin avait compris son plan. Au moins, elle les préviendrait de son départ.

Elle se retourna et commença à nager, les souvenirs du weekend et sa rage pour lui tenir compagnie. Quand le soleil se leva elle nagea plus vite, essayant de deviner ce que Roronoa ferait quand il se réveillerait. La buée aurait disparue. L'épuisement la guettait. Mais elle tint bon jusqu'à la côte. Là, elle se laissa portée par le courant à moitié consciente. Elle sentit qu'on la sortait de l'eau, l'odeur de fumée l'enveloppa entièrement. Alors enfin, elle s'autorisa à sombrer. Elle était rentrée.


	8. Épilogue

_Et voilà l'épilogue!_

_j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu! _

_Une autre histoire est en cours ainsi qu'un one shot! je posterais le premier chapitre la semaine prochaine au plus tard! _

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et m'ont envoyé des commentaires. Cette histoire ne serait pas finie sans vous! _

_À très vite et encore merci!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

« Alors on s'est bien amusé pendant le weekend ?! »

Tashigi était rouge pivoine, elle connaissait assez l'infirmière de son régiment pour savoir qu'elle n'allait rien répéter et qu'elle ne faisait que la rendre mal à l'aise. Mais elle était vraiment trop directe et crue.

« Allez Tashigi ! Fais pas ta sainte nitouche alors que j'ai pu voir que tu t'es envoyé en l'air durant ton séjour chez les pirates ! J'espère que c'était bien ! »

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était revenue. Après les longues heures d'interrogatoire et les visites médicales, elle avait été blanchie de tous soupçons. Mais Smoker avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Depuis il essayait de lui glisser des allusions sur les dangers de de lier avec l'ennemi. Elle avait même retrouvé des brochures sur la contraception sur son bureau. Elle avait piqué le pire fard de sa vie. Elle avait été obligée de lui expliquer qu'elle ne risquait rien et que cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Mais une semaine après, attablée avec la seule personne à qui elle pouvait parler de son escapade, elle n'était plus très sûre d'elle.

« C'était… pas mal, mais je ne dois plus recommencer c'est bien trop dangereux ! » Elle esquiva le regard de sa collègue. Elle pouvait sentir ses joues s'empourprer encore un peu. Si elle continuait ainsi, elle n'aurait plus assez de sang dans le reste du corps. La jeune femme entendit l'infirmière s'esclaffer. Elle n'était pas très gracieuse. Petite et ronde, elle avait le visage qui ressemblait à une patate ratatiné. Pourtant elle n'était pas vieille, elle devait avoir la trentaine mais l'excès de maquillage et autres excès en tous genres l'avaient rendue vieille avant l'âge. Avec son whisky café et sa cigarette sur les lèvres, elle continuait pourtant, ses habitudes, fardant son visage d'énormes traits de crayons noirs sur les yeux et d'une bouche vermeille. Elle tira une longue bouffée, avant de parler et de recracher la fumée dans le nez du serveur qui passait.

« C'était aussi bien que ça ! Et bah ! J'aimerais que tu me le présentes tiens ! J'en ferais bien mon affaire !

-Mais ça ne va pas !? C'est un pirate ! Tu ne dois pas fricoter avec l'ennemi. Même s'il est…doué.

-Waouh ! Ma pauvre Tashigi, t'es pas dans la merde ! T'auras beau te dire ce que tu veux, tu y retourneras ! Tu peux pas dire non à un bon coup !

-Arrêtes, je suis obligée. Peu importe qu'il soit beau, charmeur, vigoureux et, puissant et…. Enfin il est hors de question que je fasse autre chose maintenant avec lui. Je ne ferais que le battre et l'arrêter. »

La rue était remplie, il faisait beau, la terrasse était complète, tout le monde parlait en même temps. C'était une vraie cacophonie. Pourtant Tashigi ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler le plus bas possible et de jeter des coups d'œil autour d'elle pour être sûre de ne pas être espionner. Son amie, au contraire parlait fort, elle était d'ailleurs en train de s'esclaffer.

« Tu parles ! Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui aimerait te menotter ! Enfin je dis ça, mais je vois pas trop le mal à tout ça chérie ! Vous êtes tous les deux adultes et vous savez ce que vous faites ! Un jour ou l'autre tu devras l'arrêter ou le tuer, mais en attendant, vu que t'es pas encore à la hauteur, profite de son corps ! Pour le peu que vous vous voyez de toute façon… »

Elle n'avait pas tort, ils ne se voyaient qu'une fois par an au maximum. Et puis elle était absolument certaine d'être bien trop faible pour le battre en ce moment. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire était de s'entrainer et de l'affronter à chaque rencontre. Et après ? Quand elle avait misérablement perdue la face devant sa maîtrise, elle avait souvent à combattre une autre menace, cependant, parfois, il ne se passait rien d'autre, il prenait la fuite et elle le poursuivait, comme quand elle était petite et qu'elle courrait après son petit frère. Elle finissait épuisée et frustrée, il arrivait toujours à lui filer entre les doigts. Maintenant elle était certaine que c'était parce que lui-même ne savait pas où il allait. Cependant, l'idée de changer la poursuite par un deuxième round de ce qui s'était passé dans la vigie lui plaisait beaucoup plus.

Néanmoins tout ça comportait encore beaucoup trop de risques. Et puis elle ne savait pas si le pirate voudrait recommencer après sa fuite. Il pouvait très bien avoir vu ce weekend comme elle : une simple parenthèse dans leur vie. Dans ce cas-là, il ne verrait pas l'intérêt de continuer leurs ébats. Surtout s'il était rancunier et qu'il ne lui pardonnait pas son « évasion ». Mais il y avait une chance qu'il lui pardonne, qu'il pense que leur nuit avait été trop intense pour ne pas recommencer. Dans ce cas-là, elle le saurait dès qu'elle le verrait, ses yeux allaient lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle regarda son amie qui avait repris un grand verre d'un alcool blanc. L'infirmière avait les yeux rivés sur son visage, elle guettait toutes les émotions qui passaient sur son visage et le débat intérieur qu'elle avait. N'en pouvant plus elle explosa : « Mais bordel Chérie, ouvre les yeux ! Tu veux le revoir ! T'as encore envie de lui et tu risques rien pour le moment, qui penserait que la marine qui veux tuer toute la piraterie serait le plan cul d'un des pirates qu'elle traque hein ? Et puis crois-moi les mecs comme ça, t'en croise pas partout. Tant que tu continues ton boulot je vois pas le mal ! Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ton cul chérie ! »

Elle devrait y être habituée depuis le temps. Mais à chaque fois que son amie ouvrait la bouche pour exprimer son avis elle se mettait à rougir et tout son corps se contractait. Certes elle parlait d'enfreindre le règlement, de se lier à l'ennemi et surtout de le faire à la vue et au su de tous. Bien sûr pour le moment elle pourrait le faire sans problème, surtout s'ils continuaient leur routine. Mais après, si le plan de Smoker marchait, elle deviendrait une marine nuisible, elle serait sûrement surveillé. _Cependant_, ce temps n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle avait encore le temps de se lasser de Roronoa et de le tuer ou de l'arrêter sans problème. Elle détestait se sentir coupé en deux, elle l'avait déjà assez sentie depuis sa traverser de Marijoa. Et puis maintenant qu'elle était vraiment une rebelle, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Pour une fois dans sa vie (enfin depuis le weekend dernier) elle allait écouter un peu plus ses envies et vivre un peu plus. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air. Tashigi venait de prendre une décision qui allait changer sa vie. En essayant de ne pas trop le regretter, elle but son verre d'un trait et proclama :

« Très bien! Alors allons traquer et menotter le pirate ! »

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez vous pensez? Envoyez vos critiques!_

_Bye!  
_

___Pazouzou_


End file.
